


Eros

by loeyblues



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sex, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyblues/pseuds/loeyblues
Summary: Chanyeol acaba de sair de um relacionamento frustrado e então resolve aproveitar ao máximo o que a vida universitária tem a lhe oferecer, assim conhecendo Baekhyun, um estudante de fotografia famoso por todo o campus por seu talento com fotografias eróticas. O platinado só não sabia que em breve, o fotógrafo seria o responsável por bagunçar seus sentimentos e a sua cama.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, nenens! <3  
> Finalmente decidi postar alguma história minha nessa plataforma que eu estou finalmente aprendendo a usar, não só aqui mas pretendo migrar para outras também. Essa fanfic é uma twoshot lindinha de um plot que eu peguei lá do twitter. Se apaixonem por esses personagens tanto quanto eu estou agora..  
> Espero que gostem e boa leitura!

Como era de seu costume às sextas-feiras o estudante de música estava no  _ Les Pubs, _ um bar francês no final da rua de sua universidade. O lugar era bastante arrumado, havia luzes no teto não tão fortes deixando a iluminação um tanto que baixa, o que era perfeito para as apresentações no centro do palco montado criativamente perto de uma das paredes do estabelecimento, as mesas e assentos tinham um toque rústico que contrastava bem com o restante da decoração. Aquele local tinha um ar de sofistiscação que encantava a muitos estudantes, e alegrava ainda mais os bolsos, pois apesar de parecer luxuoso, era bastante acessível. 

Por esse e outros motivos — que tinham nome e sobrenome — que Park Chanyeol era intimado por seu melhor amigo, Sehun para lá quase todos finais de semana. O mais velho, ia para se apresentar e descolar uma grana pelas suas apresentações durante a noite. E o Oh apenas para arrastar asa para o estudante de artes, Jongin.

Chanyeol era apaixonado por música desde que era criança e por seus pais terem uma ótima condição financeira os quais por incrível que pareça não tiveram nenhuma objeção em fazer tal curso na universidade. Em seu quarto tinha todos os instrumentos que sabia tocar, microfone e um caixa de som belíssimo que ganhou de seu avô. Era um dos melhores alunos de sua turma e faltava apenas um ano para sua graduação então, precisava juntar um bom dinheiro e não iria pedir ajuda de seus parentes para tal coisa. 

Geralmente quando se apresentava em qualquer lugar, os donos dos estabelecimentos o davam uma comitiva por atrair fregueses, pois sua voz e talento com instrumentos eram divinos. 

— Por quê eu me meti a cursar essa porra? — Sehun perguntou tirando a armação do óculos de seu rosto e colocando as mãos em sua face choramingando — Vou enlouquecer!

— Só mais seis meses, cara. E você estará formado. Antes de mim e bem mais rico do que eu vou ser um dia. — Tocou seu ombro em consolo — Mas engenharia é ‘pra se ferrar mesmo, eu admiro até hoje a sua coragem. — brincou.

— Obrigado? — o olhou por entre os dedos com uma expressão cansada.

— De nada. — sorriu da melhor maneira que conseguia e abaixou a cabeça escorando-a na mesa em que estavam —Queria mesmo saber, o que eu vim fazer aqui hoje? 

— Parar de chorar por aquele merdinha do Kyungsoo. Juro que se eu ver ele dando sopa pelo nosso campus eu jogo a minha prancheta de desenhos na cabeça dele. — grunhiu — Ele é a vergonha da profissão. — falou com sotaque estrangeiro lembrando-se de um famoso meme.

— Não fale assim dele. — o mais alto fez um biquinho.

— Ele te traiu. — falou pausadamente para que tal informação entrasse na cabeça alheia — Se defender ele, invés de atingir a cabeça dele, vou atingir a sua. — o encarou sério — Ele era um chato, que ficava mandando em você, até mais do que seu pai que também é outro chato. O cara ‘tá beirando o diploma de Psicologia, entretanto maltrata o psicológico dos outros. Eu disse que era para pular fora, que ele só tava te bajulando, para depois te prender e no final magoar seu pobre coração apaixonado, eu disse! — retificou colocando os óculos de volta ao rosto.

Oh Sehun era bastante inteligente, não era atoa que estava cursando Engenharia Civil e se achava o dono da razão. E o pior era que na maioria das vezes, ele realmente estava coberto de razão. Para infelicidade do mais alto, a vida não resolveu ser tão boazinha consigo naquele começo de ano. Quase precisou pagar uma cadeira daquele semestre que mal tinha começado, porém se deu mal na primeira prova, e para fechar com chave de ouro, tinha descoberto que seu namorado que jurava ser um santo estava lhe traindo com outro rapaz. 

Para o músico foi o final do mundo, nunca tinha sido traído e sentiu-se péssimo porque aparentemente, o corno realmente era o último a saber, pois até mesmo os funcionários da universidade sabiam sobre o casinho que Kyungsoo tinha com um cara que trabalhava na livraria daquele bairro. Chorou horrores e se não fosse seu melhor amigo, nesse exato momento estaria derramando rios pelos olhos, com um pote de sorvete de chocolate ao lado e o violão no colo enquanto compunha uma música triste sobre o romper de um “belo relacionamento”. E só de imaginar isso, Sehun ficou deprimido e fez de tudo para arrastar o mais velho consigo.

— Qual é, Yeol! Não fica assim, cara. Você deveria aproveitar que agora está solteiro e tem todo um tempo antes de se formar para curtir o que a vida universitária tem a te oferecer. — arqueou uma sobrancelha para si. 

— Tenho preguiça até de vir aqui às vezes, acha mesmo que eu me enquadro nisso? — perguntou de forma retórica.

— Acho. Você é bonito, não precisa ser alguém muito corajoso. 

— Que superficial.

— Bem-vindo a vida da maioria dos universitários que estão aqui. — Deu de ombros — Mas é você que decide o que vai fazer. Se continua chorando e triste por um cara que não te merece ou se vai se divertir. — deu um longo gole em seu copo de cerveja e cruzou os braços suspirando ao olhar para o lugar onde as pessoas se apresentavam — Será que ele vai se apresentar? 

— Quem? — Chanyeol virou o rosto para ver quem era a pessoa que arrancava de Oh Sehun os mais longos e bobos suspiros, mesmo que já suspeitasse quem era. — Será? Ele canta?

— Ele dança, o que é pior. Já imaginou um striptease daquele cara? Porra, eu infartaria aqui mesmo. — tirou um guardanapo do devido lugar em que estava para se abanar com o pedaço de papel, fazendo Chanyeol rir. 

Os cabelos pintados em um vermelho desbotado que agora estava rosado de Kim Jongin era o que mais chamava atenção em si, além de seu corpo minimamente trabalhado para ser um exímio dançarino. Era um verdadeiro colírio para muitos e para o amigo do estudante de música e os dois só nunca tiveram nada porque Sehun é muito tímido para tal e o Kim muito lerdo. 

Estavam ansiosos assim como todos no estabelecimento, porque Jongin seria novidade, nunca ninguém havia visto cantar ou tocar algum instrumento, então, esperavam com atenção o rapaz passar por entre as cadeiras ocupadas. Por ser sexta-feira, o lugar estava lotado sendo difícil até mesmo de transitar sem acabar tendo que passar no meio de duas cadeiras perto demais uma da outra.

Para a surpresa de todos não foi o dançarino que havia subido no palco e sim um outro cara. Que aparentava ter cerca de 1,70, tinha os cabelos levemente cacheados, usava óculos arredondados e vestia uma blusa branca com um casaco xadrez vermelho e branco, uma gargantilha preta com spikes. Ele estava tentando segurar o sorriso era nítido. 

Testou o microfone e abaixou-o para que ficasse em uma altura próxima a sua boca. Sentou no banquinho alto dali e pigarreou.

— Que fique bem claro que estou aqui obrigado. — Fez uma expressão debochada — E caso eu não agrade alguém, podem me jogar alguma fruta, eu acho isso super conceitual. — brincou fazendo algumas pessoas rirem.

— DEIXA DE SER MODESTO! — Jongin berrou visivelmente alterado.

O baixinho mostrou o dedo do meio de forma discreta para o melhor amigo que berrou. Chanyeol olhava para aqueles dois totalmente confuso, enquanto Sehun apenas focava no largo sorriso do Kim. 

A música era ao vivo, o castanho sussurrou algo para o único violinista que estava ali e voltou a se aproximar do microfone. O músico começou a tocar e logo ele acompanhou a melodia.

—  _ And trust me I'll give it a chance now, take my hand, stop. Put Van The Man on the jukebox and then we start to dance. Got me feeling like…  _ — todos ficaram quietos, a voz dele era realmente bonita e bastante harmoniosa. Combinava perfeitamente com o violão e a canção escolhida. No violão, o rapaz deu uma pausa dramática que fez o menor olhá-lo e sorrir, voltou a olhar o público e continuou a cantar satisfeito, pois aparentemente estavam gostando —  _ Sabes que quiero tu amor, un amor que yo siento dentro de mi. Sigueme, sigueme si, me vuelvo loco yo sin ti. Y di, que no hablemos mas, agarrate mas fuerte, pegate a mi. Sigueme , sigueme si, sigueme, sigueme si. _

Os espectadores estavam surpresos pela mudança de idioma e ainda mais pela plenitude na voz do rapaz que esperava que jogassem tomates e até mesmo pratos em sua direção, mas ficou surpreso quando as pessoas ali começaram a bater palmas e assobiar, outras até soltaram gritinhos e seu melhor amigo era o mais dedicado, pois fazia as três coisas juntas. Sorriu levemente envergonhado pelo retorno positivo que teve e saiu do banquinho encolhido, não sabia lidar com isso. 

— _ Papi _ , você é o cara! — Jongin o abraçou quando ele desceu do palco.

— A vergonha que você me faz passar me chamando assim, puta que me pariu. — riu envergonhado.

— Você canta muito. Se a fotografia não der certo…

— Eu me jogo da escada da república. — Interrompeu completando a frase já voltando para seu lugar sendo seguido pelo amigo bêbado e saltitante. 

Da mesa mais afastada, os dois melhores amigos os seguiam com os olhos. Sehun suspirava de amores por Jongin.

— Ele é tão…

— Tem uma voz linda. — Chanyeol falou sério, olhando para o castanho. Sehun virou em sua direção com as sobrancelhas franzidas — Que foi? Ele canta bem. — Deu de ombros beliscando um dos aperitivos sobre a mesa. 

— Pior que canta. Incrível, ele além de fotografar também canta. Eu queria muito ser multitalentos, mas a única coisa que sei fazer são cálculos e desenhos.

— Meu caro, muita gente se mataria para saber fazer a primeira coisa que você disse. — disse balançando a cabeça positivamente — Ele é fotógrafo?

— Estudante assim como nós. — Roubou uma batatinha frita do prato do melhor amigo e depois parou por um instante para pensar, levantou o olhar para o Park — Como assim você não sabe quem ele é? — perguntou inesperadamente fazendo o platinado estranhar.

— Ele é um idol ou algo do tipo? — indagou confuso forçando sua memória para ver se lembrava do rosto do carinha. 

— Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun ele é o fotógrafo de todos os eventos da universidade.

— Você sabe que eu nunca vou para os eventos, certo? 

— Ele é especialista e muito famoso pelos campus porque faz ensaios sensuais e eróticos.

Chanyeol estava bebendo seu delicioso suco de limão quando quase se engasgou com aquela informação, porém, conseguiu disfarçar bem o seu susto. 

— O quê?

— Pois é! Ele já fez vários ensaios de umas garotas metidas, todas fotos muito sensuais. Algumas explícitas e até mesmo de casal.  _ Um cara da minha turma disse que… _

— Yay! E aí, Sehun? — Jongin se aproximou colocando as mãos nos ombros do Oh que imediatamente parou de falar para tentar controlar as batidas de seu coração — Temos dois lugares vagos na nossa mesa, estávamos dividindo com uns caras aí, querem vir? Você é o Chanyeol, certo? — apontou para o mais alto que assentiu — Vem também cara. — sorriu de forma amigável. 

Sehun conseguiu formular um único ‘sim’ gago, e os dois saíram de onde estavam seguindo o Kim. Chegaram a uma mesa que era bem mais afastada e lá a iluminação era bem amena. Jongin jogou-se no canto de uma das mesas e com medo de ter um troço, o mais novo fez Chanyeol sentar primeiro e ficar de frente para o estudante de artes.

— Por que vocês não vão se apresentar também? 

— Não, não. Eu não sei fazer nada desse tipo. — Sehun balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Qual é, você deve ter muitos talentos. — Elogiou indiretamente — Vocês topam pedir alguma bebida? 

— Eu topo. É tudo que eu preciso hoje. — Chanyeol falou. 

Estranhamente o amigo de Jongin não estava ali e o único que tinha aparentemente notado, foi Yeol, porém obviamente não iria falar nada. Olhou ao redor e nem sinal dele, achou que ele tinha ido embora, porém, segundos depois o viu se aproximando e sentiu-se estranhamente tímido. 

— Oh, temos convidados? — Baekhyun falou surpreso piscando os olhos de um jeito admirado — Por que você não me avisa quando faz esse tipo de coisa?

— Eu avisei, seu bocó. — o Kim defendeu-se.

— Avisou? — o outro perguntou confuso — Qual é, eu bebi muito. — Deu de ombros e sentou-se ao lado do amigo e arrumou com dois dedos sua gargantilha e olhou para os dois desconhecidos na sua frente — Quem são vocês? 

— É, eu sou o Sehun. — Ele parecia nervoso, Baekhyun tinha toda uma áurea intimidadora.

— O Jongin fala muito de você. — sorriu maliciosamente — Ele quer te pegar. — sussurrou como se seu melhor amigo não estivesse do seu lado, recebeu um soco no braço. Sehun ficou com as bochechas coradas de vergonha.

— Ele está brincando. Somos apenas amigos! — O de cabelo avermelhado se justifica enquanto pedia mais uma rodada de cerveja. 

Chanyeol estava se sentindo mais tímido que o normal. Achou que aquele cara tinha realmente uma aura ameaçadora então preferiu ficar quieto e torcer para não ser notado.

— E você, grandão? É mudo? — O Byun dirigiu-se diretamente a si virando o rosto em sua direção e arqueando uma sobrancelha. O Park demorou alguns segundos para responder — Porra, se você for mudo mesmo eu vou me sentir péssimo. — rio de preocupação.

— N-não sou mudo. E eu me chamo Chanyeol. — sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e deixando suas covinhas aparentes e sentiu o olhar do castanho sobre elas. 

— Park Chanyeol?

Como assim ele o reconhecia? O coração do grandão deu uma breve parada. E se sentiu um idiota, pois Baekhyun estava totalmente natural, enquanto ele parecia que estava falando com algum tipo de autoridade então tentou ao máximo relaxar. 

Afinal, era só um cara bonito demais o reconhecendo por algum motivo aleatório. No entanto, aí é que está o problema. O Park nunca soube lidar com pessoas tão bonitas, até hoje não sabe como namorou Kyungsoo e é melhor amigo de Sehun. Se sentia muito envergonhado e sentindo-se um patinho feio e tímido.

— Eu mesmo. — suspirou para poder tentar sua naturalidade — Você me conhece de algum lugar?

— Somos do mesmo campus, cara. — falou como se fosse óbvio — Eu, você e o Jongin. — assentiu.

— Sou o único azarado que está no campus II. — Sehun bufou. 

As cervejas chegaram e cada um pegou uma garrafa. E Baekhyun pegou o abridor de garrafas primeiro. Assim que começou a beber e passou o objeto para Sehun seu melhor amigo o olhou feio.

— Não acha que já bebeu demais? — perguntou preocupado olhando para o castanho.

— Você está bêbado. Não tem credibilidade para exigir que eu pare.— falou devagar enquanto já estava na metade da garrafa. 

— Meu Deus, você bebe muito rápido. — Sehun comentou surpreso o observando.

— E parece estranhamente sóbrio. — Chanyeol completou.

Baekhyun riu. E balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto bebia mais um pouco. Aquela era sua terceira garrafa. Enquanto isso Jongin estava mais para lá do que para cá com apenas uma e meia. 

O Park não gostava tanto de beber, porém hoje se permitiu. Estava com pessoas novas e querendo se divertir sem que sua timidez o impeça. Aos poucos já sentiu-se um pouco mais animado. Começou a puxar assunto esquecendo-se de sua vergonha e se dirigindo a Baekhyun, para uma pergunta que talvez não fosse conveniente para o momento.

— Você é o cara que tira fotos eróticas, certo? — perguntou apontando para ele que estranhamente ficou sério.

— Por quê? — ele indagou o olhando atentamente.

— Admiro muito o seu trabalho. Eu acho que teria um troço no seu lugar.

— Por quê? — repetiu sua pergunta — A nudez é algo tão natural. 

— Ele lida muito bem com isso. — Jongin comentou — E o Baek tem uma sensibilidade incrível e é profissional, me senti imaculadamente intocável no dia em que ele me fotografou. Nem parecia que éramos melhores amigos. Está interessado em um ensaio, Chanyeol? 

— Está? — Sehun arregalou os olhos olhando para o mais alto da mesa.

— Hm? — Baekhyun arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele de maneira sugestiva — Você é bonito e suas covinhas são interessantes. Eu aceitaria numa boa. — falou naturalmente.

Tinha recebido um elogio? 

— O-obrigado. Mas, eu tenho um pouco de vergonha. — falou sentindo as bochechas esquentarem já se arrependendo de ter começado aquele diálogo.

— Tudo bem, Chanyeol. — sorriu de canto — Mas, eu não sabia que você fazia o tipo que vinha para bares.

— É porque eu não faço. Ele que me obrigou. — revirou os olhos — Aconteceu uma coisa e o Sehun achou que fosse uma boa ideia vir encher a cara e curtir um pouco.

Jongin pareceu concordar com o estudante de engenharia e mandou um beleza para ele. Mas, Baekhyun parecia um tanto curioso e até mesmo preocupado.

— E está tendo algum resultado? — insistiu olhando em seus olhos.

Se sentiu intimidado demais com aqueles olhares.

— Por quê você está se encolhendo? Falei algo que não devia? — o castanho ficou com os ombros caídos e fez um biquinho involuntário.

— A falta dos óculos. Quando você olha nos olhos com tanto interesse é um pouco assustador. — Jongin respondeu segurando a vontade de rir e o Byun o mostrou o dedo do meio — Sabe o que você faz com esse dedo? 

— Sei sim e quando chegarmos em casa eu vou fazer. — entrou na brincadeira e piscou para ele que fez uma expressão de nojo — Perdão, eu gosto de olhar nos olhos das pessoas enquanto converso. Não é por nada não. — se justificou e suspirou — E então?

— Na verdade, eu não sei. Até agora não aconteceu nada demais e que me fizesse esquecer o que rolou.

— Alguém morreu? — Jongin perguntou com o rosto preocupado já que os dois convidados fizeram uma carinha triste.

— Não! — Sehun respondeu imediatamente e fez o sinal da cruz em seu peito — O Chanyeol foi traído. 

O Park sentiu como se tivessem jogado algo em seus ombros, muito pesado. Sehun não podia beber, ele ficava fácil demais a qualquer informação e entregava o jogo. Se sentiu um pouco exposto. Chanyeol não sabia o que falar, estava com a ponta das orelhas vermelhas e então abaixou sua cabeça sobre a mesa. 

Baekhyun não era do tipo tão sociável e falante. Mas quando bebia se tornava alguém que buscava interações e ficava animado. Jongin jurou que o amigo iria dar um cascudo na cabeça de Chanyeol e bom, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos de uma forma carinhosa.

— Eu sinto muito. — sua voz estava um pouco enrolada. Chanyeol ergueu a cabeça e quando reparou que era o Byun que estava fazendo carinho em si ficou ainda mais nervoso e o rubor desceu para suas bochechas. — Ih, abaixa. — inesperadamente deu um tapa no topo da cabeça alheia fazendo ele abaixar outra vez.

Jongin e Sehun berraram quando o platinado levou o tapa. Chanyeol não entendeu o motivo daquilo e ao sentir sua testa doer um pouquinho se deu conta que a cabeça foi de contra a madeira da mesa. 

— Sehun, vem pra o meu lugar? — o castanho pediu fazendo o Oh estranhar, porém concordou quando trocaram de lugar, Baekhyun se aproximou do ouvido do mais alto — Você namorava o Kyungsoo, certo? Ele está aqui e olhava para você. Não olha de volta, tenha orgulho! — falou com uma voz brava. 

— Você conhece todo mundo? — Sehun perguntou surpreso.

— Eu conheço muita gente e enquanto fotógrafo as pessoas me contam as coisas. — falou simplista — Não teve ainda nada de interessante na sua noite? 

— Não, Baek… — Jongin falou em tom de alerta e Chanyeol o olhou com um pouco de medo, porém respondeu com um balançar negativo de cabeça. 

— Você me achou bonito? Ou arrumadinho pelo menos? 

— E ele flertou. — Jongin encostou na parede e se deixou escorregar dramaticamente. 

Chanyeol parecia um adolescente que estava conversando com o crush. Arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca várias vezes para tentar responder. Achou ele bonito até demais, mas como diria isso? Assim sem mais nem menos? Às vezes, Chanyeol odiava aquele tipo de situação porque geralmente acabava falando pelos cotovelos.

— Você é muito lindo na verdade. 

Jongin e Sehun fizeram uma expressão admirados. Baekhyun olhou para trás e Kyungsoo estava lá com outro rapaz, mas olhava na direção do ex. O castanho sorriu de canto e sem aviso algum segurou no queixo de Chanyeol e virou-o para sua direção. O Park arregalou os olhos quando ele se aproximou e tocou os lábios com os seus próprios. Em um selinho um tanto demorado.

O coração do platinado estava mais que acelerado, não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Nunca algo assim tinha acontecido, tinha saído de um término no dia anterior e agora um cara que tinha conhecido a alguns minutos estava beijando sua boca. Aquilo definitivamente foi o auge do auge da vida de Park Chanyeol e por um instante pensou estar sonhando, mas o próprio castanho provou que não quando beliscou sua barriga o fazendo pular na cadeira. 

— Você beija de olho aberto? — o menor perguntou com uma voz nitidamente indignada — Qual é? — deu o último gole na sua cerveja

— Me pegou de surpresa. — tentou se explicar

— Sim. — sorriu satisfeito — Eu gosto do inesperado. Me deixa animado. 

Chanyeol ficou observando-o durante a noite. Ele parecia ser uma pessoa legal, apesar da pose ameaçadora. Bebia como se não houvesse amanhã e se perguntou como aquele cara estaria no dia seguinte, se preocupando inconscientemente. Baekhyun estava enérgico, queria dançar, queria cantar e várias coisas que externou sem necessidade alguma, fazendo Jongin morrer de vergonha. 

Depois de um porre muito bem tomado, o Kim decidiu que era o momento de ir embora. Senão Baekhyun só sairia dali no dia seguinte. Também questionou para si mesmo se ele tinha algum problema com álcool, porque nitidamente se descontrolava fácil. Assim que chegou em casa, decidiu fazer uma das coisas que mais manjava, stalkear. 

Achou rapidinho o perfil do castanho no Instagram e ficou admirado com a beleza de seu feed. Totalmente organizado, colorido na medida certa, com fotos suas bem vintages. E outras com uma vibe triste, como por exemplo cacos quebrados no chão e uma legenda filosófica sobre como as pessoas quebram corações. Porém, a que fez o coração do Park acelerar foi uma imagem sua de costas, deitado na cama com um lençol coberto até metade das costas deixando sua nuca totalmente amostra. Havia um colar pendurado em seu pescoço, contudo sua atenção se voltou para a tatuagem em sua nuca que estranhamente, não tinha percebido enquanto estavam no bar. 

_ “Vuele con sus propias alas”,  _ tal oração escrita em letras itálicas sobre sua pele só o fez concordar com o que já tinha quase certeza. Baekhyun era alguém independente ou que buscava independência, era nítido o quão era esforçado, até mesmo para beber tanto. Procurou mais sobre si e viu as fotos que ele havia tirado dos últimos eventos, todas bastante profissionais. 

Se deu conta do que estava fazendo e largou o celular a seu lado. Mal tinha conhecido um cara, mas já tinha o beijado e agora estava stalkeando-o. Sentiu-se uma péssima pessoa e deixou tudo para lá, pelo menos durante aquela noite. Tomou uma aspirina antes de escovar os dentes, deitar-se e pegar o celular até sentir sono. E foi quando Sehun mandou-lhe uma mensagem inesperada:

**SehunOh:** _Continuando_ , um cara da minha turma disse que fez um ensaio sensual de casal com a namorada e foi o Baekhyun que tirou as fotos e bem, os três transaram. Ele disse que nem ele e nem a namorada souberam lidar direito com _tudo_ o que ele é.

Na verdade, após essa informação talvez nem conseguisse pegar no sono tão facilmente quanto pretendia.

**[...]**

No dia seguinte Chanyeol acordou animado, naquela manhã teria aula de sua disciplina favorita Estruturação Musical. Estava com todas anotações e assim que chegasse em casa colocaria em prática o que havia aprendido, pois estava cansado de levar seu violão ‘pra lá e ‘pra cá. Sua coluna não era tão boa assim e precisava de uma folguinha do instrumento. Se encontrou com Sehun que estava no seu Campus para ouvir uma palestra de um grande empresário engenheiro que tinha uma construtora bastante famosa, no entanto, o Oh não estava muito afim. Por mais que fosse algo tecnicamente bom, naquela manhã não estava com saco para ficar sentado apenas escutando e escutando alguém tentar dar a receita do sucesso em plenas 08h da manhã. 

O mais novo decidiu acompanhar seu melhor amigo e quem sabe ficar dando umas voltinhas pelos corredores e talvez por pura coincidência do destino acabar topando com uma pessoa interessante, por exemplo o Jongin. Mas quando estavam prestes a pegar o elevador para o quinto andar, o platinado encontrou um de seus colegas de sala e questionou porque ele estava indo embora, e recebeu a notícia de que seu professor favorito tinha faltado. 

Desapontado como bom estudante dedicado e quase nerd que era decidiu ficar na universidade mesmo. Afinal, precisaria andar um pouco para voltar para casa e estava com preguiça. Sehun não iria se importar em ficar batendo perna consigo pelos corredores. 

Depois de muito andar, foram para o jardim. Geralmente lá ficavam as pessoas que estavam cabulando aulas ou então quem estava com horários livres mesmo. Era um lugar bem bonito tinha um gramado enorme, alguns bancos e poucas árvores. E para a surpresa de ambos havia alguns estudantes espalhados, uns comendo, outros conversando, outros fazendo barulho demais e sendo escandalosos, e outros quietinhos. Sentado embaixo de um Ipê-Mirim vestindo uma blusa amarela de listras finas na horizontal e com um óculos de armação arredondada estava Baekhyun, com as pernas em posição de índio e mexendo em sua câmera profissional. 

Chanyeol foi o primeiro a notá-lo, ele parecia um garotinho escorado na árvore e totalmente focado em seja lá o que estava fazendo com o equipamento. Sehun só o viu quando virou em sua direção.

— Olha Yeol, o Baekhyun está ali. — apontou discretamente para o rapaz.

— Hm? Onde? — fingiu procurá-lo — Acho que todo mundo hoje resolveu vir ao jardim. — falou em um tom de surpresa muito falso.

— Vai lá falar com ele. 

— EU?

— Sim.

— Por quê?

— Por causa de ontem, bobinho. — o olhou maliciosamente.

— Não! — negou rapidamente — N-não tem porque eu ir lá. Ele está ocupado e o que eu falaria? Hm, gostei muito do seu beijo, vamos nos beijar de novo? Quem sabe algo um pouco mais fixo?

— Olha Park, eu não falei nada sobre o beijo e ter gostado. Você acabou de se entregar então, agora mais do que nunca, nós vamos lá. — arqueou uma sobrancelha para o amigo e segurou em seu braço o fazendo sair do lugar e só conseguiu depois de colocar toda sua força em um puxão que quase derrubou-o. 

Por livre e espontânea pressão seguiu Sehun e os dois pararam em frente a Baekhyun que quando os notou acabou franzindo o cenho.

— Tudo bem, caras? — perguntou estranhando a presença dos dois e logo voltando sua atenção para a câmera.

— Sim. Vimos você aqui sozinho e pensamos em te fazer companhia.

— Nossa, tão gentil. — falou sem demonstrar muito interesse erguendo sua câmera e apontando para uma direção aleatória e tirando uma foto. — Droga. 

Chanyeol permaneceu sem dar uma palavra, o castanho deixava-o nervoso então preferia ficar quieto invés de falar algo que não devia. 

— Não estou me achando ou algo do tipo, mas, vocês estão me olhando demais. Têm interesse, é isso? — sorriu simplista olhando para Sehun.

— Não,  _ pelo menos eu  _ não. — olhou para Chanyeol.

O Park estava distraído olhando para o objeto nas mãos do Byun e quando reparou que estava sendo alvo dos outros dois acabou tomando um susto.

— O que? Eu? N-não. Eu t-também não. — gaguejou colocando as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça.

— Ora, eu nem te perguntei nada. Por que ficar nervoso? — sorriu dando de ombros voltando a sua atenção para câmera novamente.

— O que você está fazendo? — o Park perguntou tentando parecer um pouco mais natural. Olhava de um jeito curioso e por pura intuição decidiu sentar também na frente do castanho e Sehun fez o mesmo. 

— Estou checando a velocidade do obturador… — respondeu erguendo a câmera agora na direção do Park e apertando o botão para tirar a foto, Chanyeol ficou sem reação alguma — E tentando regular. Se quiser eu excluo a foto. — falou observando a fotografia que tinha tirado.

— Não tenho problemas com isso.

— É porque você é muito bonito, Yeol.

— Nada a ver. — retrucou envergonhado pelo elogio.

— Eu concordo. — Baekhyun complementou e Chanyeol mordeu os próprios lábios em uma falha tentativa de tentar esconder sua vergonha. Reparando nas bochechas coradas o Byun sorriu e novamente apontou a câmera para si.

— Posso tirar outra? 

— Agora eu estou com vergonha. — abaixou a cabeça. 

— Coloca a mão na lateral do rosto e olha para o lado de lá. — pediu por detrás daquela lente extremamente limpa. 

Chanyeol não pensou muito apenas fez o que ele pediu. Quando escutou o som da foto sendo tirada olhou para o castanho curioso. E então Baekhyun sorriu satisfeito olhando para o objeto com certa admiração. O platinado achou aquilo fofo, ele parecia um verdadeiro apaixonado olhando para quem amava. 

— Eu gostei, olha. — saiu de onde estava e se moveu preguiçosamente para o lado de Chanyeol chegando um pouco perto demais e mostrando a foto para o rapaz. Realmente, a fotografia tinha ficado conceitual graças aos raios de sol que vinham na direção contrária a que o estudante de música estava.

Quando se aproximou o Park quase que prendeu a respiração ao sentir o cheiro suave do shampoo alheio, era um aroma bastante agradável. Olhou a foto e sorriu, tinha ficado bonita. 

— Você realmente é bom nisso. Não tinha nada demais aqui e a foto ficou ótima. — comentou admirado — Mas o que é isso de ajustar a velocidade do obturador? Parece papo de dentista.

Sehun segurou o riso e Baekhyun arqueou uma sobrancelha pra ele e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

—  Ajustando a velocidade do obturador eu consigo medir a quantidade de luz que é liberada para o sensor da câmera.  — apertou alguns botões do aparelho e mostrou ao Park a diferença pedindo para que ele olhasse para a tela. 

— Quanto tempo demora para fazer os ensaios?

— Depende de como o cliente vai querer. — tirou seus fios enrolados da testa para olhar diretamente para o Park — Se for algo simples eu demoro uma hora, se for algo mais elaborado, de duas ‘pra cima. É relativo à cada tipo de fotógrafo, eu costumo ser bem rápido.

O castanho estava gostando de ter aquela conversa. Achava a coisa mais difícil do mundo conversar com um cara sobre fotografia e Chanyeol parecia genuinamente curioso e sem terceiras intenções consigo. Isso o deixava animado de verdade, já que 90% dos rapazes que chegavam em si para qualquer coisa, perguntavam diretamente sobre as fotografias eróticas e se além de tirar fotos ele também fazia coisas extras. E Baekhyun já quase foi expulso por na mesma semana bater em três alunos diferente por causa dessas insinuações. 

— Você pretende se especializar em quê? — O platinado perguntou sem pretenção alguma e Sehun o deu uma cotovelada notada pelo Byun. 

— O que foi isso? — O fotógrafo questionou Sehun com uma expressão confusa e um tanto séria. Até o próprio Oh se sentiu receoso em falar.

— Ele sabe sua especialização, Baekhyun.

— Não sei não. — olhou para o melhor amigo perdido. 

— Eu te contei ontem.

— Você contou a ele ontem? — arqueou uma sobrancelha para o estudante de engenharia — Em que momento? — continuou a perguntar enquanto o encarava.

— B-bom…

— Não foi enquanto eu estava presente. — o interrompeu — E eu nem conhecia vocês, é bom saber que falam de mim e também agem como se isso fosse algo secreto e promíscuo. — respirou fundo, deveria se acostumar com aquilo, mas ainda sentia-se magoado. Levantou e se direcionou ao mais novo outra vez — Não entendi o por quê da cotovelada. Eu não veria nenhum problema em responder. — cruzou os braços.

— Eu realmente não lembro, Baekhyun. Eu bebi ontem. — Chanyeol se justificou.

— Pergunta ao seu amiguinho que ele te conta. — Olhou para o Oh e sorriu de um jeito falso antes de sair em passos rápidos. 

Sehun bateu em sua própria testa e Chanyeol o olhou desgostoso.

— Eu estou perdido, mas só tenho certeza que você fez merda. E não se queimou sozinho, me levou junto. — Com o dedo indicador bateu no peitoral alheio. 

O platinado sentiu-se péssimo, Baekhyun parecia finalmente estar um pouco menos na defensiva. Agora então? Estava prestes a atacar por qualquer comentário. Sehun era inteligente, mas tinha vezes que só fazia besteiras tipo aquela. No entanto, quando o Oh contou ao melhor amigo a especialização do Byun quase se engasgou com o oxigênio. 

Conseguia nitidamente imaginar o castanho por detrás das lentes se empenhando ao máximo em tirar as melhores fotografias, mas também imaginou o quão deve ter sido difícil para ele ter que ouvir algumas coisas e ver reações tipo a de seu melhor amigo, então por isso, o deu um pescotapa forte e alto. 

— Babaca. — revirou os olhos e o mais novo o seguiu pedindo desculpas e com a mão no lugar em que foi agredido.

Chanyeol sentia-se nervoso apenas na presença de Baekhyun. E com o decorrer daquela semana vez ou outra acabavam topando-se no elevador ou pelos corredores. Queria falar consigo, mas ficava envergonhado lembrando do mico que Sehun o fez passar. Demorou quase cinco dias para que ele mandasse as fotos tiradas no jardim. E sim, o Park estava esperando ansiosamente então por isso,  _ contou. _

Na universidade no máximo, o Byun olhava para si e desviava rapidamente e quando estava com Jongin a mesma coisa. Só conseguiu trocar algumas palavras consigo quando o dançarino se aproximava puxando assunto e consequentemente, levava o castanho junto. 

O estudante de música estava prestes a colocar o celular para carregar e ir dormir quando escutou o som das notificações de seu kakaotalk, sentou na cama em um pulo e cheio de expectativas que foram correspondidas. Abriu a mensagem e era o número de Baekhyun.

_ “Aqui estão suas fotos. Perdão por ter tirado a primeira sem o seu consentimento.” _

Um biquinho se formou nos lábios cheinhos do grandão, não iria negar que estava esperando uma saudação super animada e algo do tipo, que nunca viria, mas sempre é bom sonhar. Tinha visto Baekhyun pela primeira vez no domingo e o beijado, tinha conversado consigo na segunda e durante o restante da semana apenas o encontrava pelos corredores, no entanto, queria poder se aproximar.

Mesmo sendo um marrentinho de primeira — Traço que estava escrito em sua testa, sentia que deveria arriscar. Ele pareceu tão amável o explicando sobre a câmera no jardim, fora isso, achava-o muito bonito. Bonito até demais. Tão bonito que apenas a sua presença o deixava desconcertado. E não, não queria se apaixonar ou entrar em um relacionamento, estava fugindo disso desde o término com Kyungsoo, então, estava achando ótimo apenas achá-lo interessante.

_ “Interessante? Eu diria que você está caindo de amores. Arreado. Os quatro pneus, meu caro.” _

_ “Que?” _

_ “Você está doidinho por ele. Você e a sua habilidade de se apaixonar rápido demais, Yeol. Pelo menos dessa vez foi por alguém que preste, diferente da última.” _

_ “Não perde uma chance de falar do Kyungsoo, ‘né?” _

_ “Não mesmo. Nunca gostei dele. Mas e então, você pode me fazer um favor (emoticon choroso)” _

_ “Depende.” _

_ “Vou precisar resolver umas coisas para a minha mãe e não vou poder ir para a universidade amanhã. Você poderia, por favor, passar aqui e levar uma coisa naquela casa bonita no final da rua?” _

_ “Eu tenho cara de pombo correio?”  _

_ “Tem. Por favor, Yeol. É que o Jongin esqueceu umas coisas comigo.”  _

_ “Já transaram?” _

_ “Não. Ainda não. Foi um caixa de som. Não é tão grande, você consegue levá-lo facilmente. Só é um pouquinho pesado. E como é perto da universidade, é no seu caminho.” _

_ “Está bem. Fica me devendo uma, ok?” _

_ “Quantas você quiser, bro. Obrigado, você é demais.” _

**[...]**

No dia seguinte, Sehun foi o responsável por acordá-lo. Tinha feito o favor de levar o caixa de som na sua casa, em plena cinco da manhã. Com todo sono do mundo, arrastou o equipamento para dentro e já sabendo que não iria conseguir dormir de novo, foi até a cozinha preparar algo para comer. 

Enquanto comia e mexia no Instagram, viu uma foto de Baekhyun. A fotografia não tinha contexto algum, era apenas um edredom branco amontoado em cima do colchão com uma luz baixa. Curtiu e iria descer o feed normalmente, quando algo em seus neurônios pareceram o alertar.

Iria levar algo na casa de Jongin. E ele morava com o Byun. Se arrependeu no mesmo instante de ter aceitado a proposta do amigo já imaginando que algum imprevisto acontecesse. Sem se importar se iria atrasar ou não, cuidou para sair na maior lentidão do mundo. 

Saiu de casa no horário em que deveria estar na aula. Se não tivesse ninguém em casa, avisaria a algum vizinho. O que era melhor que acabar tendo que falar com Baekhyun sentindo toda aquela estranha vergonha. 

A residência era bem comum, porém sua frente era muito bem cuidada. Na verdade, parecia-se com um residencial, Sehun era péssimo com descrições. Avisou ao porteiro e precisou entrar na espécie de conjugado, subiu as escadas do segundo andar entrando no corredor com vários apartamentos e lembrou-se do número 23. Imaginou que era o número da casa, mas era do apartamento. 

Estava tranquilo, pois estava em horário de aula então as chances de acabar encontrando Baekhyun eram quase impossíveis. Bateu na porta branca amadeirada cerca de três vezes antes de inesperadamente ver a maçaneta sendo girada. Arregalou os olhos e respirou fundo para disfarçar sua surpresa.

A porta foi aberta revelando um Baekhyun em seu pior estado. O Byun estava com os olhos lacrimejados, parecia estar chorando. O nariz e bochechas estavam róseos e sempre se vestia de um jeito arrumado, porém, agora usava um moletom branco que cabia dois Chanyeols dentro. O cabelo cacheado estava com mais volume e assim que o viu passou as mãos pelos fios castanhos e cruzou os braços encostando na guarnição da porta.

— O que você quer? — perguntou com a voz sonolenta e levemente rouca. 

Todo o nervosismo do Park se esvaiu com o vento que entrava pela janela do corredor ao vê-lo tão fofo e inofensivo. Na verdade, parecia que precisava de algum tipo de cuidado. Estava com olheiras discretas, o que não era de seu comum. Mesmo após uma bebedeira sem fim, no dia seguinte, o baixinho estava impecável. Sentiu vontade de guardá-lo em um pote e pentear os fios castanhos enroladinhos.

— Vim entregar isso para o Jongin. — apontou para o caixa de som — Ele deixou na casa de um amigo.

— Do seu amigo inconveniente? Imaginei. — suspirou — Ele foi para a aula. Pode deixar comigo, ele também mora aqui de toda forma. — deu de ombros e estendeu os braços para pegar o caixa de som.

Chanyeol hesitou, ele não parecia estar em um estado físico  _ ok _ para pegar aquele troço pesado. O olhou e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Qual é? Eu não estou morto.

— Mas parece.

— Morto vai estar você se não me dar essa porcaria logo. — falou impacientemente encarando-o e fungou.

Teria medo se ele não estivesse tão fofo. Fez o que ele disse, mas já pensando em como impedi-lo. Como se tivesse pegando uma simples caixa de papelão vazia, Chanyeol ergueu o caixa e colocou sobre os braços alheios e rapidamente colocando os seus embaixo dos deles que vacilaram assim que o peso foi colocado sobre os membros superiores. 

Fez uma carinha chorosa por não ter conseguido segurar o maldito caixa de som. E ainda estar precisando da ajuda do outro. Caso os braços do Park não estivesse sob os seus iria no mínimo machucá-los ou quebrar alguns dedos do pé, pois o caixa cairia em cima deles. 

— Como eu suspeitei. — O olhou de canto com um ar vitorioso e o Byun revirou os olhos. Ao segurar o caixa, acabou tocando os seus braços. E constatou que sua pele estava quente. 

O castanho o deu passagem para que colocasse o equipamento dentro de casa, na parede mais próxima. E já iria sair quando sua língua pareceu ter vida própria e perguntou para o menor:

— Você está bem? 

— Nunca estive tão bem. — forçou um sorriso.

— Eu acho que até ontem, você parecia bem melhor. — entrou no joguinho falando no mesmo tom sarcástico. Ok, Chanyeol estava disposto a levar um soco pelo visto. — Deixa eu ver. — Sem aviso prévio colocou as costas de sua mão na testa alheia e a tirou no mesmo instante. — Baekhyun, você está ardendo!

— E você vai ficar aleijado se tacar sua mão na minha testa desse jeito outra vez. — falou ameaçador. Chanyeol ignorou seu tom de voz completamente. E o encarou de volta. — O que foi?

— Você está com febre e não deve ser pouca. — Falou sério — O que aconteceu?

— É só um resfriado. — cruzou os braços — Não precisa se preocupar e nada de colocar a mão na minha testa outra vez. — segurou nos ombros alheios o empurrando para fora e não tendo sucesso algum — Isso é injusto, eu estou doente e fraco. — Esperneou. 

— Ninguém está em casa? Por que está sozinho?

— Puff. — bufou — Eu vivo sozinho há muito tempo, Chanyeol. — falou em um tom meio debochado.

— Mas você está doente. — retificou — Já tomou remédio?

— Não tenho e nem tenho dinheiro ‘pra comprar.

— Eu deveria ter trago minha carteira hoje. — o grandão externou e o castanho arqueou a sobrancelha para si.

— Não deixaria você comprar remédio para mim. Não tem problema, sério. Não precisa ser tão legal comigo. 

— Estou sendo normal. E eu não vou deixar você sozinho ardendo em febre. Sabia que você pode passar muito mal? Se estiver sozinho pode até morrer.

— Nossa, que horrível. — falou ironicamente fingindo uma expressão de choro — Vaso ruim não quebra. 

— Se ele pegar um caixa de som, quebra sim. — brincou e Baekhyun sorriu. 

Chanyeol sorriu satisfeito, só o viu sorrir assim no dia que ele tinha bebido todas. Então vê-lo assim naturalmente foi muito bom, especialmente pois seu sorriso era muito bonito. 

— Juro que não sou um ladrão ou algo do tipo. — assegurou — Você pode passar muito mal, é sério. A minha mãe é enfermeira então eu sou meio paranoico com a saúde, principalmente alheia. 

E com aquele comentário fez Baekhyun sorrir novamente.

— Vou te dar essa chance. Não me decepcione, Chanyeol. E bom, eu estava entediado mesmo. Acabei dormindo. — O deu espaço novamente — Se tentar alguma gracinha, eu jogo um vaso na sua cabeça. — disse sério e fechou a porta atrás do mais alto que agora sim, sentiu um pouco de medo. 

Baekhyun foi até o colchão que tinha no chão e sentou encostando-se no sofá. 

— Por que no chão?

— Eu e o Jongin estávamos assistindo ontem. Só tem uma tv aqui, então… — suspirou — Viemos para cá. — assim que terminou de falar tocou seus próprios braços e tremeu quando sentiu o vento entrar pela janela da sala. 

— Posso fechar? — o mais alto apontou para a abertura e recebeu um aceno positivo e foi fechá-la — Porque estava aberta?

— Geralmente eu fico com calor, sabe? Essa foi a minha intenção, mas esqueci que estava com febre. — sorriu sem graça — E então? Mostre-me seu diploma de enfermeiro. — brincou.

— Infelizmente eu esqueci em casa, mas vamos as perguntas. O que está sentindo? 

— Frio, coriza e de vez em quando eu espirro. — agarrou a almofada enorme que estava sobre o colchão e colocou sua cabeça sobre ela — E você acha que cresce mais? — arqueou uma sobrancelha — Deveria sentar. Se não quiser no meu colchãozinho, o sofá está aí pra isso. 

Ele estava falando normal, não estava sendo grosso nem nada do tipo. Chanyeol sentou-se envergonhado no sofá e Baekhyun começou a olhá-lo sem desviar, piscando seus olhos graciosamente. Antes de se envergonhar completamente preferiu perguntar.

— Por que me olha tanto?

— Eu estou esperando. 

— Esperando o quê? — perguntou sem entender.

— Ai, você é meio devagar, não é? — se espreguiçou e sentou no sofá virando-se para ele — Estou esperando você puxar assunto comigo. 

— É que eu não sou tão bom nisso. E não somos tão próx…

— Você está na minha casa comigo enquanto eu estou sozinho e doente. Não sei você, mas acho que isso quer dizer que o mínimo de proximidade um do outro temos sim. — disse com naturalidade e falando lentamente — Do que você gosta, enfermeiro? 

— De música. — Baekhyun fingiu uma expressão de pura surpresa que fez Chanyeol rir e balançar a cabeça negativamente — De cozinhar e de gatos. 

— Sério? — fez um bico descontente — Eu odeio cozinhar. Amo gatinhos, e novamente, eu odeio mesmo cozinhar. No máximo eu faço café. O Jongin é o melhor amigo do mundo e cozinha ‘pra mim enquanto eu, lavo as roupas dele. Por que ele não sabe. — revirou os olhos.

— Vocês parecem estar casados?

— É tipo isso. — sorriu — A vida é assim quando se divide um apartamento com alguém. — deu de ombros.

— Você já comeu? — perguntou preocupado e o castanho passou as mãos por seus cabelos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Chanyeol olhou em seu relógio de pulso — Já vai dar dez da manhã, Baekhyun.

— Eu sei. — falou baixinho — Mas é que eu não sei fazer nada também. 

Balançou a cabeça negativamente outra vez.

— Qual é? Você beija de olho aberto, não vem fazer essa cara de negação ‘pra mim não. — O olhou de modo desafiador sorrindo de canto. — E suas orelhas estão vermelhas. — enlargueceu seu sorriso.

— Merda.

—  _ Mierda _ . — repetiu, só que em espanhol e um pouco mais alto — Eu não consigo falar essa palavra sem ser em espanhol. — Justificou e sorriu. 

Baekhyun estava se mostrando mais simpático que o normal, talvez fosse efeito dos remédios, Chanyeol imaginou.

— Você é bilíngue então? — perguntou curioso.

— Eu tenho dupla nacionalidade. — Corrigiu olhando para um canto qualquer — E não, não é tão legal. O tempo que eu passei no México foi péssimo. A minha mãe é de lá. 

— Uau. Eu jurei que você iria me falar que é algo bom.

— Não quando os seus pais não são tão legais. Me mandei ‘pra cá assim que completei 19. — ajeitou seus óculos com o indicador — Você sabe falar espanhol? — recebeu um acenar negativo e olhos arregalados em resposta — Imaginei. Eu acho o idioma lindo e tem algumas palavras que eu não consigo falar no idioma de vocês. Agora me conte uma particularidade sua. — Parecia uma verdadeira criança, sentado em posição de índio o olhando atentamente.

— Meus pais não sabem que estou cursando música. — secretou e o baixinho fez uma expressão surpresa.

— Eu te contei algo que todo mundo já sabia, mas eu acho que isso é um segredo, certo? — perguntou só para ter certeza e depois balançou a cabeça positivamente e engoliu em seco.

— Você me passa confiança. Então não vi problema.

— Hm. — sorriu pelo elogio — Obrigado e você está certo. Mas, por que eles não sabem?

— Meu pai tem um escritório de advocacia e a minha mãe trabalha na gerência de uma empresa grande na capital. Dá ‘pra imaginar o quão desapontados ficariam se soubessem que o filho único estivesse cursando música?

— Não tem problema algum nisso. Não precisamos seguir o mesmo destino dos nossos pais, não mesmo. — falou franzindo o cenho — E quando você se formar?

— Aí eu já estarei formado e eles não têm como jogar terra nos meus sonhos, pois, eu já vou ter realizado. 

— Uau. Que realista, vou até anotar para colocar como legenda de alguma foto minha no Instagram. 

— Você é meio bobo assim mesmo? Ou somente quando fica doente?

— Não sei. É que tudo depende do meu estado de espírito em cada dia. —Explicou — Por exemplo, naquele dia no jardim eu estava de bom humor, mas o Sehun estragou ele. 

— Desculpa por ele. De vez em quando, fala merda mesmo.

— Mierda. Droga! Não consigo, ‘tá vendo? — deu um soco leve no colchão e cruzou os braços emburrado e Chanyeol riu por aquela reação.

Conversaram mais um pouco até que a barriga do baixinho roncou e ele quis se esconder no edredom, porém, o Park o obrigou a comer alguma coisa. Como um pai de família, teve que quase o arrastar até a cozinha, pois ele alegava não estar com fome e mesmo assim sua barriga roncava.

— Não estou com fome!

— Mas precisa comer.

— Pra quê? — perguntou involuntariamente fazendo parte de toda sua pirraça. Chanyeol pela primeira vez o olhou com um ar debochado e piscou os olhos impacientes — Se eu comer, o que ganho com isso?

— Peso e sua barriga para de roncar. — falou como se fosse óbvio.

— Querido, eu sou um homem de negócios. — estalou a língua e sorriu de canto — Vai, você veio de pais que cuidam de negócios também. Deve saber um pouquinho. — tirou o óculos do rosto colocando a armação sobre o balcão da cozinha.

— O que você quer?

— O que você pode me oferecer? — perguntou em um tom sugestivo que atingiu em cheio o pobre coração sensível do platinado que abriu a boca e não conseguiu falar nada — Estou sendo justo, não acha? — sorriu e sentou no banquinho do outro lado do balcão. 

— É, não acho que eu nasci ‘pra isso. — desviou das orbes escuras e se virou para a pia. — E você precisa comer. Vou revirar o armário e geladeira, ok?

— Ei! Por que desistiu de brincar? 

— Por que eu não estou sabendo lidar.

— Lidar com o quê? Comigo? — apontou para si mesmo — Eu sou apenas um magricela resfriado, o que eu tenho demais, Park? 

— O jeito que você fala é meio provocativo. —confessou já abrindo o armário para se distrair com qualquer coisa porém, quase derrubou a caixinha de sachês de chá quando ele falou em espanhol novamente.

— _ Joder. _ — xingou e sorriu desacreditado — Eu pareço provocante ‘pra você? Não sabia que eu ia tão bem. Pare de falar isso, eu estou doente, não estou em condições de flertar contigo. 

— F-flertar?

— Que fofo. Suas orelhas estão vermelhas outra vez. — Sorriu travesso apontando para as orelhas alheias.

Chanyeol o ignorou novamente e tentou controlar sua própria respiração para a vergonha ir embora. Quando sentiu-se melhor já foi pegando as panelas que viu pela frente e colocando água para aquecer e fazer um chá e quem sabe um café da manhã digno. 

Depois de mais um pouco de insistência, o baixinho comeu. Comeu tudo e perguntou se tinha mais entregando que sim estava com fome, o seu problema era a teimosia e preguiça mesmo. Quando voltaram para a sala, o platinado sentou no sofá e reparou no edredom que tinha sobre o colchão ali, era o mesmo da foto que o menor havia postado. E quando Baekhyun meteu-se embaixo dele deitando e cobrindo-se até o pescoço teve que se segurar para não apertar as bochechas alheias. 

— Chanyeol?

— Hm?

— Vem ‘pra o colchão. Eu só mordo se você pedir, e se pedir com jeitinho. — sorriu sem mostrar os dentes com os olhos fechados.

— Eu estou bem aqui, não precisa se preocupar.

— Quero conversar e só consigo fazer isso olhando para o meu receptor. E eu estou morrendo de frio, então não rola ficar dando uma de exorcista virando o rosto para trás para falar contigo. — falou simplista como na maioria das vezes. 

_ “Jura? É justamente por isso que prefiro ficar longe”,  _ chanyeol pensou.

Se encolheu todo para sentar-se no lado vago do colchão de casal e Baekhyun estava com os olhos piscando com toda aquela graciosidade enquanto o olhava nos olhos. 

— O Kyungsoo realmente te traiu? — perguntou aleatoriamente. — Se não quiser responder, tudo bem. — sorriu e encostou sua cabeça no ombro.

— Sim. Traiu. — respirou fundo.

— Você me parece um namorado exemplar. Está aqui comigo e eu nem pensei que éramos amigos. Mas, como posso te agradecer por isso? Agora eu não posso fazer muita coisa, porque estou doente e não quero te passar meu resfriado. — apoiou o cotovelo no colchão e a cabeça na mão e ficou o olhando maliciosamente.

— Para com isso. — Chanyeol pediu olhando para a TV desligada a sua frente — Como você falou começamos a ter o início de uma amizade agora.

— E isso nos impediria de quê,  _ cariño? _

— Pare, Baekhyun. Não quero começar a sentir algo por você. 

— Nem eu. Quando as pessoas ficam, não precisam necessariamente estarem apaixonadas, sabia? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Ei, olha ‘pra mim. 

— Não. Comigo não é bem assim. — respondeu calmamente.

— Ah é? E como é com você? 

— O Sehun diz que eu me apaixono fácil.

— Eu não faço o tipo apaixonante. Na maioria das vezes eu sou grosso como um coice. Ou debochado, marrento e outros adjetivos. Estou desse jeito hoje graças ao meu remédio e por você ter me deixado de bom humor. — falou naturalmente.

_ “Você é exatamente o tipo de pessoa por quem eu me apaixonaria” _ , Chanyeol pensou.

— E o que você sugere?

— Como eu não posso te beijar. Eu sugiro que viramos amigos primeiro. — Riu pela reação surpresa do outro quando falou em beijá-lo — Somos amigos, Park Chanyeol? — estendeu a mão para o platinado.

— Somos sim. — apertou sua mão e sorriu. — Apenas amigos.

— Claro. — sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e olhou para a televisão antes de suspirar de um jeito sugestivo — Apenas amigos. 

Ficaram na sala conversando mais um pouquinho e Baekhyun resolveu não falar mais nenhuma provocação. Chanyeol decidiu perguntar ao castanho sobre as fotografias que ele tirava.

— Juro que não tenho nenhuma segunda intenção. É que eu sou curioso.

— Eu não tenho nenhum problema com isso. A minha arte é tão bonita quanto qualquer outra e mais natural. Eu mostro a nudez e o erotismo com naturalidade. É algo bonito, o sensual chama a atenção de várias pessoas. E ainda é um tabu que aos poucos creio eu, que vai mudar. 

— Você poderia me mostrar as fotos que tirou? Sinceramente, eu acho a fotografia uma coisa muito bonita.

— Claro que posso. — sorriu animado e se esticou para pegar seu notebook que estava na mesinha de centro ao lado do sofá. — Aquí está. — falou com o sotaque carregado abrindo o eletrônico e já indo para a pasta com suas fotos devidamente editadas. 

Chanyeol achou as fotografias lindas e cheias de conceitos. Todas conceituais, a maioria com a iluminação bem baixa, outras destacando apenas silhuetas e umas um tanto explícitas, teve que se esforçar para não esboçar nenhuma reação surpresa demais. Mas algumas fotografias eram tão…

— Impactantes. 

— Sempre gostei do impacto. — Baekhyun sorriu animado. Era nítido que ele era apaixonado naquilo. Suspirava como tal — Eu quero trabalhar com isso e me manter com a fotografia. 

— Você vai, Baekhyun. Seu trabalho é incrível e você é muito talentoso.

— Obrigado! — levantou do colchão — Vou ao banheiro, acho que a febre está passando. Pode continuar vendo as fotos. — seguiu para o banheiro rapidamente. 

Como foi sugerido continuar a olhar as fotos. Com toda a naturalidade do mundo passava pelas fotografias, algumas sensuais, outras em casal, mais algumas de silhuetas, outras explícitas, no entanto, Chanyeol quase teve um infarto quando chegou em uma foto que mais se parecia com uma selfie, sim, de cima para baixo sem mostrar o rosto e ia até a cintura. O tronco totalmente desnudo. 

Não olhou muito passou para a próxima, era uma foto ainda mais arrasadora. Não era uma selfie, alguém tinha tirado uma foto de perfil de Baekhyun. Usava uma blusa de manga comprida preta e transparente. Parecia uma espécie de gogoboy, belíssimo. Passou para próxima tentando não demorar tanto nela. Olhou para a próxima e quase teve outro infarto. 

A outra fotografia também era de Baekhyun, sua silhueta contra uma luz forte destacando todas as poucas curvas de seu corpo. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e passou para a próxima. A pior de todas, era um nu completo.

Chanyeol sentiu o rosto esquentar e o coração bater mais rápido. Ele estava tão fofo quase cochilando ao seu lado todo enroladinho no edredom e agora vê-lo dessa maneira? Se sentiu estranho, porém, não conseguiu sair daquela foto. Parecia estar hipnotizado, talvez Baekhyun tenha sido a pessoa mais bonita que já viu na vida. Era a única justificativa para o seu surto interno.

Enquanto isso, não notou que estava sendo observado. Baekhyun tinha saído do banheiro e estava do balcão da cozinha olhando o Park tão focado em suas fotos. Quando o platinado respirou fundo e passou mais fotos vendo que não tinha mais nenhuma. Fechou o notebook e suspirou jogando a cabeça para trás contra o acolchoado do sofá. Parecia visivelmente afetado. O castanho iria apenas ficar ali apreciando aquela visão. Se estivesse com sua câmera já teria tirado vários clicks daquela cena que serviriam para mais tarde quem sabe. 

Chanyeol abriu os olhos e colocou o notebook ao lado parecia totalmente recuperado até Baekhyun parar detrás do sofá e colocar as mãos em seus ombros e apertando com os dedões. Sorriu sugestivamente antes de perguntar.

— E então? Gostou do que viu? Pela sua reação,  _ yo creo que sí _ .

O Park estava definitivamente muito, muito enrascado. 


	2. Contraste

Chanyeol ficou paralisado ao ouvir a voz do castanho. Ele tinha o visto reparando em suas fotos? Sentiu-se uma espécie de invasor da privacidade alheia, queria sumir e esconder sua cabeça no buraco mais próximo e não sair pelos próximos 15 dias. Mesmo sem conseguir formular uma resposta, esperou que o castanho brigasse consigo, no entanto, ele continuou com as mãos em seus ombros, apertando esses bastante relaxantes. Seria ótimo se estivesse conseguindo se concentrar, mas estava muito nervoso. 

— O gato comeu a sua língua? 

— É-é q-que eu acabei vendo as suas fotos sem querer. Perdão. — levantou do colchão totalmente alarmado — Não quis de maneira nenhuma invadir a sua intimidade, Baekhyun. 

O castanho achou fofo, se fosse qualquer outro cara não iria se explicar, apenas o cantaria revelando todas as intenções maldosas. 

— Tudo bem,  _ cariño _ . — sorriu de canto e se aproximou de si — Eu às vezes sou provocador mesmo. — piscou — Queria te agradecer por ter vindo cuidar de mim. 

O que estava prestes a acontecer seria o que chamavam de proposta indecente?

— Não precisa. Não quis estar aqui com você já visando algo em troca. — balançou a cabeça negativamente — Se sente melhor? — Sem aviso prévio voltou a tacar as costas da mão na testa alheia. E para sua surpresa o menor não teve nenhuma reação irritada.

Ficou olhando para Chanyeol durante um tempo piscando seus olhinhos graciosamente, como sempre fazia quando pensava demais na pessoa a sua frente. Agora foi a vez do castanho balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Não queria pensar muito naquele cara como alguém fofo que foi muito legal consigo, se continuasse com tal pensamento sabia que não iria dar certo e no final acabaria gostando dele mais do que devia.

— Eu insisto. — colocou uma das mãos no peitoral a sua frente. Preferia se atirar para ele do que ficar pensando muito em sua fofura — Que tal um ensaio? Faço um ensaio totalmente de graça ‘pra você e vai ter fotos para postar até o final do ano. — sorriu animado.

— Não precisa se preocup…

— Eu insisto. — a última palavra foi dita carregada de sotaque e então o Park respirou fundo e assentiu aceitando — Ótimo! Que dia marcamos? 

— Que tal no domingo? 

— Perfeito. Aos domingos o Jongin passa o dia fora, então podemos ficar sozinhos. — Chanyeol sentiu o coração acelerar e o menor sorriu maliciosamente — E eu vou estar melhor. Hm, obrigado por cuidar de mim hoje. Posso te abraçar? — abriu os braços na direção do platinado que o olhou desconfiado e em resposta um biquinho manhoso. 

— Está bem. — Abriu os braços e o correspondeu. 

Seria mentira falar que não tinha se afetado por Baekhyun, principalmente ao descobrir esse lado mais amável e menos na defensiva de sua personalidade. Essa parte sua manhosa que era aparentemente carente. Vez ou outra acabava levando uns bons foras do castanho, no entanto após as patadas ele sorria, mostrando que não estava sendo sério.

Para sua própria surpresa, Chanyeol não precisou de muito para se aproximar e cativar Baekhyun. Foi necessário uma conversa no jardim, o fazer tomar o maldito chá de limão e mel, ver suas fotografias e tirar todas as dúvidas sobre a profissão e um abraço. Depois dessa sequência de coisas para o baixinho, a presença alheia seria mais que agradável.

_ [...] _

O Park estava ansioso, Sehun o ajudou a escolher uma roupa bonita para o ensaio que teria naquele dia com Baekhyun. E para sua alegria o melhor amigo já havia se desculpado com o castanho. Estava pensando se deveria ou não refazer seu undercut, porém estava morrendo de preguiça. Apenas molhou o cabelo e esperou-o secar. 

Vestiu uma blusa branca e um casaco de crochê preto por cima, estava fazendo frio, porém, Yeol não sentia-o tanto. Porém, quis se vestir adequadamente já pensando que talvez fizessem um ensaio mais sensual. Sem segunda intenção alguma, bom, Chanyeol o evitou no dia anterior já temendo acabar caindo no joguinho de tentação que era Byun Baekhyun, então, agora sentia-se mais “forte”.

Mandou apenas uma mensagem durante a noite para checar se ainda estava de pé o ensaio, e como sempre o menor era bastante direto por mensagens, respondendo apenas o que se foi perguntado. Acreditava que isso era coisa do próprio jeito do Byun então não se importava tanto com isso, até por que não era a melhor pessoa do mundo para puxar assunto então preferia ficar quieto. 

Chegou no residencial em que ele morava com Jongin e bateu na porta apenas uma vez já ouvindo uma resposta que a porta estava aberta e que poderia entrar. Assim que girou a maçaneta encontrou Baekhyun com um sorriso deslumbrante no rosto, não parecia que há dois dias estava doente. Na verdade, ele todo estava deslumbrante.

— E aí? — o saudou sorrindo de canto — Estava tentando achar a roupa certa. Odeio o frio. 

— Sério? Jurei que preferia ele.

— Sou naturalmente quente. — piscou para o platinado — E então? Como vai ser? E por que você veio todo arrumado?

— Na verdade, foi somente pelo percurso da minha casa até aqui. Até por que para as fotos não vamos precisar de roupa, certo?

A sobrancelha esquerda de Baekhyun arqueou-se totalmente com aquele comentário. E um sorriso nasceu no canto de seus lábios. Colocou uma das mãos na cintura ainda surpreso pelo o que foi dito. 

— Tem certeza disso? 

— Tenho. Quero me sentir melhor, desde o término com o Kyungsoo me sinto meio ‘pra baixo, então, acho que tirar umas fotos assim vai ajudar a levantar minha autoestima. — sorriu mostrando sua covinha.

— Eu promovo o bem-estar, então, se por você está bem. — abriu seu sorriso — Por mim está ótimo. Vou arrumar tudo no quarto e quando estiver quase pronto, chamo você, ok?

— Ok. — assentiu e ficou esperando o castanho voltar do cômodo. 

Ficou um pouco nervoso pois iria conhecer o quarto de Baekhyun. Bom, talvez não tivesse nada demais nisso, porém, ainda sim. O problema não era nem o lugar em si, mas sim quem estaria consigo.

— Pode vir. — o menor falou do quarto.

O platinado se dirigiu até o cômodo devagar e quando chegou lá foi que reparou na roupa que o castanho estava usando. Maldita hora que reparou.

Baekhyun estava de costas para si mexendo em sua câmera que estava sobre uma prateleira. Ele usava um suéter preto gola alta, _ justíssimo _ , a calça jeans era azul claro tão justa quanto a roupa inferior, Chanyeol teve que respirar fundo para poder encará-lo. Ele estava lindo, como todas as outras vezes. Quando ele virou em sua direção com a  _ Canon T7i  _ pendurada no pescoço e olhou por detrás dela, o Park sentiu-se melhor, seria perfeito se ele continuasse atrás das lentes fotográficas.

— Já pode começar tirando a roupa, Yeol.

Ouvir aquela frase saindo daquele homem foi como um tiro no peito. Sentiu as mãos começarem a tremer.

— Se quiser que eu saia… 

O menor era extremamente profissional, então por mais que quisesse flertar, não o iria fazer agora. Cada pedido seu era sério, afinal era o seu trabalho. 

— Não precisa. — falou tentando controlar ao máximo a gagueira envergonhada que sempre tinha. Não queria demonstrar estar aparentemente vulnerável então faria de tudo para permanecer normal.

Primeiro tirou o casaco preto colocando-o sobre a cama e em seguida a blusa branca. Baekhyun continuou a olhá-lo por detrás das lentes, e estava amando. Quando o Park tirou a camisa se surpreendeu. Ele não era tão magro quanto imaginou e pelo visto, malhava frequentemente. Se não estivesse fazendo seu trabalho já estaria pensando em mil e um motivos para ficar consigo, não havia mentido quando disse no jardim que ele era lindo.

— Uau. Seu corpo é bem bonito. — elogiou simplista.

— Obrigad…

— _ Yeol, deita na cama. _ Por favor. — pediu educadamente e novamente o Park teve que segurar suas reações ao máximo e apenas obedeceu. — Não precisa tirar a calça  _ por enquanto. _ Veste o seu casaco e deixa os ombros a mostra. — Após ter feito o que foi pedido ficou um pouco envergonhado e sorriu de puro nervosismo.

— Espere um pouco. — Soltou a câmera deixando-a pendurada e se aproximou da cama em que o mais alto estava. Pegou um dos edredons que tinham ali e decidiu cobrí-lo até a cintura. — Deita de bruços.

Não digeriu aquilo. Parou um pouco para pensar e não se moveu no mesmo instante.

— Como? 

Sabia o que ele queria dizer, mas acabou travando.

— De bruços, Chanyeol. Ou então, com a bunda ‘pra cima, como você preferir. — Voltou para a câmera se aproximando mais da cama e se ajoelhando no chão — Sem tirar o lençol da cintura. 

Foi nesse momento que o grandão precisou concentrar-se em respirar. Pois parecia que a qualquer momento o ar faltaria.

— Assim está bom? — perguntou se acomodando com deveria e olhando seriamente para o lado.

— Perfeito. E pode fazer as poses que quiser, as fotos iram ficar ótimas, tenho certeza. — Assegurou e sorriu apontando a lente para si e começando a tirar várias fotos. 

A cada clique o mais alto olhava de um jeito diferente. Colocava uma das mãos no ombro, inclinava a cabeça para um lado e outro, sorria minimamente, fechava os olhos e tudo isso fez Baekhyun ter certeza de que além de bonito era uma pessoa fotogênica e isso o deixava totalmente animado. 

A próxima sequência de fotos seria em pé, perto da porta e com aquele mesmo casaco totalmente aberto. Enquanto tirava-as o castanho buscava ao máximo se concentrar, porém ainda sim se surpreendia. Jamais imaginou que por dentro daquelas roupas folgadas de Chanyeol haveria um corpo tão bonito e sensual. As últimas fotos seriam dele de joelhos contra todo o equipamento de luz que o menor havia montado para que desse um destaque para sua silhueta, um dos tipos de fotos preferidas do baixinho. 

Quando terminaram, Baekhyun estava exausto.

Demoraram duas horas ao todo e geralmente quando fazia um ensaio sempre ficava morto, pois dava todas as suas energias naquilo. Os calcanhares doíam um pouco, pois estava em pé no mesmo lugar por mais de uma hora. No entanto, estava satisfeito. Saiu do quarto para que o mais alto vestisse suas roupas, sentiu que o Park estava tímido novamente e foi para a cozinha. Sentou em um dos banquinhos na frente do balcão e começou a ver as fotos.

Uma mais linda que a outra, tinha acertado em cheio na iluminação, na distância, ângulos e o modelo ajudou e muito. Estava contente pelo trabalho concluído. Em meio a sensação de dever cumprido e admiração pela excelência com que terminou tudo, lembrou-se do quão bonito o platinado estava naquele dia. 

_ “Ele deve estar com fome”, _ o castanho pensou já pegando seu celular e discando para a melhor pizzaria que conhecia, mas que infelizmente era um tanto longe. Fez seu pedido e voltou a ver as fotos, quando Chanyeol veio do quarto olhou para ele com um sorriso enorme.

— Você é um modelo e tanto. Já pensou em procurar uma agência ou algo do tipo? 

— Não. Eu tenho vergonha e sou desengonçado, acredite. 

— Você só me pareceu envergonhado quando eu te pedi ‘pra tirar a roupa. 

Com o ensaio finalizado, agora sim, podia flertar o quanto quisesse, não que fosse de seu cacife flertar com seus modelos e clientes, na maioria das vezes odiava quando isso acontecia consigo e sempre evitava. Mas, com o platinado sentiu que se seguisse em frente ambos iriam se dar bem, porque modéstia a parte, Baekhyun também não era de se jogar fora.

E ainda mais com aquele suéter tão justo… 

— Não é todo dia que me pedem pra fazer isso, sabe? — Chanyeol brincou — É realmente difícil lidar com você. E Baekhyun, você é comprometido?

O castanho riu anasaladamente e desceu do banquinho ficando em pé, na frente do Park. Ele estava como antes, só não tinha o casaco abotoado, então, o menor decidiu colocar os botões em suas casinhas enquanto respondesse sua pergunta.

— Acha que se eu fosse comprometido estaria dando em cima de você como estou fazendo agora? — perguntou em um tom baixo e sorriso discreto. 

— Não. Mas só perguntei ‘pra saber mesmo. — respondeu desviando do olhar alheio.

— Hm? Quer saber se tem chance, Park? 

— N-n

— Tem sim. E muitas. — o interrompeu segurando na gola do casaco e mordendo seu lábio inferior. — Você é gato ‘pra caralho. 

— Para com isso, Baekhyun. 

— Parar com o quê? Vai dizer que não quer? Por favor, vamos continuar sendo amigos. Isso não vai influenciar em nada.

— Amigos que se pegam? — perguntou incrédulo.

— Sim. — afirmou naturalmente.

— E se eu acabar me apaixonando?

— Eu não sou tão maravilhoso assim. Não acredito que depois de somente uma transa, você já vai estar gostando de mim desse jeito. — soltou a roupa alheia — E caso isso aconteça, eu me responsabilizo pelos seus sentimentos. — sorriu.

— E pelos seus? Você não é obrigado a me corresponder. — argumentou sério e o castanho respirou fundo e segurou em sua mão.

Quando fez isso, Chanyeol sentiu o quão quente estava a palma alheia e como a sua estava gélida. Não era nervosismo, não sabia que se tornava tão sensível a temperatura se estivesse perto do Byun. Na verdade, talvez estivesse sensível a tudo com Baekhyun a menos de um metro de distância de si.

O guiou para perto do sofá e sorriu de um jeito fofo antes de empurrá-lo o fazendo cair sentado no estofado.

— Acredite em mim,  _ cariño _ . Você se encaixa perfeitamente no meu tipo ideal. — colocou as mãos em seus ombros e sem aviso prévio sentou em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado. Por puro instinto, Chanyeol ergueu as mãos com receio de o corresponder — Falando sério agora, se você não quiser isso, pode falar. Eu levanto e consigo te tratar da mesma maneira e até fingir que não aconteceu nada. 

O mais alto o olhou nos olhos sério, não parecia nervoso. Apenas estava surpreso com aquilo e com toda a atitude que o castanho tinha. Na verdade queria sim, desde que Baekhyun o deu a porcaria de um selinho que durou segundos demais, não o tirava da cabeça. Era um pouco emocionado? Sim, mas convenhamos, não era todo dia que um cara lindo e atraente beijava-o tão facilmente e ainda mantinha uma conversa legal consigo. 

Baekhyun também fazia o tipo ideal do platinado. Preferia garotos bem mais baixos que si, marrentinhos como ele e com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. Porém com o castanho também vinha uma pack extra de insinuações, arquear de sobrancelha, piscadinhas e um talento excepcional de tirar fotos. Com certeza Baekhyun era totalmente apaixonante.

Pensando em todas as possibilidades e na pior das hipóteses fez o que seu coração o mandou fazer. Ainda olhando-o nos olhos e sem responder nada colocou uma das mãos na nuca do menor e quando ele sentiu a ponta dos dedos frios naquele lugar que era tão sensível automaticamente encolheu o pescoço. 

— _¿Eso quiere decir algo?_ — Sua voz saiu quase como um ronronar e sorriu de um jeito presunçoso com a cabeça inclinada para a esquerda encostada ao pulso do mais alto. 

Baekhyun só falava em espanhol quando estava empolgado, nervoso, fazendo birra ou interessado demais em algo. E naquele momento o primeiro e último motivo eram os mais prováveis. Ele não sabia que falar em seu segundo idioma deixava o grandão tão afetado até que após terminar de falar a mão que estava na parte de trás de seu pescoço o puxou para frente de encontro os lábios levemente cheinhos do mais alto. 

Quando as bocas se tocaram, Chanyeol sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo e então teve certeza que não deveria se arrepender, os lábios se mexiam em uma sincronia sublime e o menor amou dar uma atenção maior ao lábio inferior alheio enquanto o Park mordiscava o seu superior. Estavam em um posição um tanto comprometedora, porém, que dava àquele beijo todo um clima mais sexual, que era o que ambos queriam e precisavam. Nada que significasse romance seria bem-vindo.

— Realmente não quero me apaixonar outra vez. Estou com um pouco de medo. — confessou separando-os lábios do menor.

— Entendo você. — suspirou — Então, vamos ser rápidos? Assim não damos tempo da paixão chegar.

— S-só uma rapidinha então? — indagou de uma forma pedinte.

— Perfeito. — respondeu afobado segurando na gola do casaco alheio — Tanto trabalho para colocar os botões e agora ter que tirar tudo… 

— Eu estou com outra camisa por debaixo, esse casaco é o que menos importa. — Com as suas próprias mãos saiu desabotoando os primeiros de cima e quando chegou no penúltimo os estourou puxando a roupa em direções contrárias. Baekhyun segurou na barra de sua camisa e a tirou jogando-a no sofá ao lado do platinado.

— Porra. — xingou passando as mãos pelo peitoral alheio e raspando as curtas unhas no abdômen definido. — Você é um gato mesmo. — mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo-se mais animado. 

Saiu de seu colo se ajoelhando no chão e erguendo um pouco o tronco para beijar toda sua barriga e deixar algumas pequenas marcas avermelhadas de mordidas. Com uma trilha de beijos até seu peito e enquanto recebia um carinho nos fios cacheados sentiu que deveria fazer o que sua mente e seu pau diziam, levou as mãos para os botões da calça alheia e desceu dois dedos até o zíper o abaixando completamente enquanto Chanyeol o olhava com os olhos levemente arregalados e ainda surpreso.

Nunca teve uma foda casual, mas para tudo tinha uma primeira vez então a sua havia chegado com um cara incrivelmente irresistível. E que já estava prestes a fazer um boquete em si. 

— O quão rápido precisamos ser? — Baekhyun disse erguendo sua cabeça para o olhar. — Rápido o suficiente para que eu deixe de te chupar? 

— Você não pergunta algo desse jeito. 

— Sei, aquele ditado que dizem aqui, ‘né? Água e um oral, não se nega a ninguém. — Riu pela reação abismada do mais alto — Vem cá, me dá outro beijo. — O Park teve que curvar-se para frente para os lábios entrarem em contato com os do castanho, estava com a mão no queixo dele segurando de um jeito delicado e cuidadoso. 

Em meio ao beijo o menor sorriu e se afastou. Puxou a calça de Chanyeol para baixo e o platinado a tirou completamente. E com um sorriso luxurioso olhando para o volume na cueca boxer azul escura, tocou, lambeu-por cima do tecido antes de colocar a mão lá e tirá-lo para fora. 

— Não olha tanto. 

— Faz um tempinho que eu transei, então, estou um pouco sedento e ansioso, sabe?

— Hm. — arqueou as sobrancelhas juntas. 

Iria falar mais alguma coisa, porém, esqueceu completamente quando já sentiu a língua quente de Baekhyun circundar sua glande rosada seu cérebro entrou em curto e fechou os olhos para poder apreciar o quão dedicado ele estava chupando seu membro. A boca subia e descia conseguindo colocar tudo. Depois de deixá-lo completamente lambuzado e que começou a ouvir os gemidos roucos e baixos o tirou dos lábios começando a masturbá-lo e ainda sorrindo de um jeito satisfeito. 

— Levanta, Baekhyun. — o platinado pediu e foi prontamente obedecido, desceu a calça do castanho e sem aviso algum também começou a chupá-lo, o pau de Baekhyun era maior que o seu, e o que não conseguia chupar estimulava com uma das mãos enquanto a outra estava em uma das coxas. O castanho colocou uma de suas mãos nos fios platinados fazendo um carinho.

— Hm, você também está bem apressadinho, não é?  _ Vamos ter outras vezes, cariño.  _ Porra…. — falou em um suspiro — ‘Tá bom, agora encosta. Que eu estou morto. — levantou colocando as mãos no peitoral alheio e empurrando para trás.

— Hm? — Perguntou sem entender.

— Isso significa que eu quero sentar. Em você. — colocou um joelho ao lado de cada coxa do Park que automaticamente segurou na cintura alheia. 

— Tem certeza?

— Sério? — perguntou retoricamente e o grandão assentiu — Bom, a gente chupou o pau um do outro, eu ACHO que já estava claro o que eu queria com isso. — sorriu achando fofa a preocupação alheia.

— Perdão, é q-que…

— Tudo bem, Yeol. — Apertou uma das bochechas do mais alto e lhe deu um selinho que diferente dos outros beijos, esse era mais carinhoso. — Mas, vamos deixar essa fofura para outro momento, hm? Digamos que eu esteja louco ‘pra sentir você em mim. — o olhou nos olhos tentando demonstrar todo o seu tesão por suas orbes castanhas escuras.

— Está bem. — sorriu e esperou Baekhyun erguer o quadril para posicionar seu membro na entrada alheia.

— Oh, eu ainda estou vestido. — falou desmemoriado — Desculpe. — Segurou na barra de seu suéter pronto para levantá-lo, porém foi impedido.

— Você fica extremamente gato com essa roupa. Não tire ela, por favor. 

— Fico é? — perguntou em um tom de voz provocante — Deve ser porque marca o meu corpinho lindo. — sorriu convencido — Se prefere assim, está bem. Vou buscar uma coisa. — saiu de cima de si, o deixando confuso e com as maiores expectativas. O castanho voltou com uma embalagem vermelha de camisinha rasgando-a cuidadosamente e ele mesmo a colocou no membro alheio — Fui buscar no quarto do Jongin.

— Você rouba as camisinhas do seu melhor amigo? 

— É porque ele é o transudo, eu não. — Riu e o mais alto também. 

Voltando onde estavam, assim que sentiu Chanyeol entrando em si fechou os olhos com força, estava sendo um pouco doloroso, como tinha dito, fazia tempo que tinha transado com alguém. Estavam devagar e o platinado o olhava cuidadosamente, preocupação de acabar causando mais dor do que devia. 

— Vou rebolar em você, hm?

— Porra, eu me sinto um virgem com você falando assim.

— Olha só, ele fala palavrão. — Brincou — Você tem cara de virgem,  _ cariño. _ Tão-hm… Fofo. — Gemeu baixinho mordendo seus próprios lábios e mexendo o quadril para frente e ‘pra trás devagar.

Só de observá-lo Chanyeol poderia gozar, mas a sensação de ter o pau apertado pelas paredes internas era muito excitante também. Com as mãos na cintura de Baekhyun começou a seguir os movimentos do castanho, e quando ele juntou mais os joelhos as suas pernas para quicar em seu colo foi o fim. Sentiu que chegaria em seu ápice mais rápido do que esperava, o castanho era muito, muito gostoso. E fazendo aquela expressão de puro prazer enquanto estava sentando em si, era demais para o pobre coração do Park.

— Vai, mete em mim. — Pediu erguendo a bunda, mas sem tirar o pênis de dentro de si. O mais alto obedeceu sem pensar duas vezes. Começou a impulsionar o quadril para cima, mais rápido e apertando a cintura alheia, gemia baixinho enquanto isso. Sempre foi do tipo discreto durante o sexo, e Baekhyun respirava ofegantemente enquanto a testa já tinha alguns fios grudados pelo calor que sentia. Escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço alheio — _ Joder.  _ — disse rente ao ouvido alheio.

Com o tesão nas alturas, intensificou mais seus movimentos e o Byun gemia mais audivelmente, e tão perto de sua orelha, aquela seria com certeza uma das maiores tentações da vida do estudante de música. Baekhyun o deixava com vontade de transar consigo em todas as posições possíveis com aquele gemidinho manhoso e arrastado.

— Puta merda, Baekhyun. — xingou já sentindo que estava perto do orgasmo.

—  _ Mierda digo yo.  _

O que faltava para chegar em seu estopim era justamente isso. Mais um único gemido em espanhol e umas quicadas com certa força, segurou as almofadas no sofá com afinco, notando isso, Baekhyun continuou e agora, olhava os olhos do Park, que se derramou em seu interior. Sua respiração estava ofegante e o coração mais acelerado do que tudo. O castanho continuou a cavalgar em seu colo e o mais alto deixou obviamente, já que ele ainda não tinha gozado.

Depois de mais alguns segundos chegou em seu ápice e olhou para Chanyeol de um jeito cansado e luxurioso, com os olhos meio mortos e a boca entreaberta. 

— Puta gostoso mesmo, ein Park? — Elogiou sorrindo, saindo de cima de si. 

— E você é incrível mesmo. — também elogiou — Uau… — falou olhando para o teto ainda tentando controlar sua respiração.

Iria falar mais alguma coisa quando ouviram a campainha tocar várias e várias vezes sem parar. Baekhyun levantou em um pulo do sofá e correu até a mesa pegando dinheiro e completamente sem roupa na parte debaixo de seu corpo foi até a porta, abrindo-a escondendo-se atrás dela deixando apenas seu tronco a mostra. O ouviu falar algumas palavras e estranhou quando o viu com uma pizza em mãos.

— Está com fome,  _ cariño? _ Não sei você, mas depois do sexo, eu fico morto de fome. — secretou colocando a embalagem de papelão em cima da mesa. Voltou a se aproximar de Chanyeol o dando outro selinho — O cara provavelmente nos ouviu. — comentou rindo. 

— Coitado. — riu também — E eu também estou com fome. — Levantou do sofá vestindo sua cueca e calça e se aproximando dele.

— Hm, ver você assim sem camisa tão pertinho dá até vontade de te namorar ‘pra ter essa visão sempre. — falou com um sorriso de canto enquanto colocava suas mãos outra vez no peitoral alheio — Pode ir comendo, eu vou colocar tomar um banho rapidinho. Ter me fodido com a blusa deve ter sido ótimo, mas estou morrendo de calor agora. — brincou já se dirigindo ao banheiro.

Parou para pensar e caralho, desde quando ele transava fácil assim? Não fazia nem uma semana que tinha conhecido Baekhyun. Era mais do tipo romântico que só fazia isso depois de no mínimo um mês de namoro oficial, e agora tinha tido uma rapidinha no sofá de um colega de faculdade. E o pior de tudo foi que não estava nem um pouco arrependido.

O Byun era exageradamente atraente e ouví-lo falar aquelas frases enquanto o fotografava deixou-o excitado e com vontade de pelo menos dar-lhe um beijo. Tinha medo de acabar gostando dele mais do que devia, principalmente agora, mas estava tranquilo também, acreditava que o castanho não iria deixar isso acontecer. 

Mas com certeza sonharia com ele naquele lindo suéter de crochê apertado. Por no mínimo umas três noite. 

— Que fofo, decidiu me esperar? — O viu voltar do banheiro, com o cabelo molhado e uma expressão animada. 

E o achou tremendamente fofo. Droga! Nem parecia que o instigou tanto que foderam no sofá da sala. Comeram juntos e depois de uma conversa e que o Byun editou as fotos se despediram, Chanyeol parecia tímido e o castanho o abraçou e assegurou que por sua parte as coisas entre eles seriam iguais, continuariam como bons amigos.

— Só que você precisa parar de me evitar. — O castanho disse descobrindo o que o grandão havia feito nos últimos dias — Eu já falei, não mordo.

— Perdão, mas, eu realmente não sei lidar com você. — Sorriu.

— Espero que depois de hoje, tenha aprendido mais um pouco. 

Os dois estavam na frente do quarto de Baekhyun, já que o castanho estava editando suas fotos no cômodo. Perto demais um do outro e enquanto o Park falava, notava o baixinho focado em seus lábios. 

— Hoje foi um ótimo dia. — Chanyeol disse.

— Sim… — concordou sorrindo e se esticando um pouco para beijá-lo — Até amanhã, Yeol.

— Até amanhã, Baekhyun. — também sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo.

Seus lábios eram muito bons de beijar, fora as mãoszinhas ao redor de seu tronco o abraçando. Se pudesse o beijaria por mais tempo, mas não daria esse gostinho ao seu coração. E nem Jongin deixaria.

— PUTA QUE PARIU, PORQUE TEM UMA CAMISINHA EM CIMA DO MEU CAIXA DE SOM, BAEKHYUN? 

— Ops. — o castanho sorriu travesso mordendo o dedo indicador e fazendo Chanyeol ter vontade de apertar suas bochechas.

Baekhyun era o equilíbrio perfeito. Uma hora era atraente de uma forma mortal e luxuriosa, em outra era tão fofo que o platinado tinha vontade de colocá-lo em um potinho, e talvez seja por isso que ele tenha sido o dono dos pensamentos do Park durante os dias que iriam se suceder.

**[...]**

Como imaginou o castanho foi o dono de seus pensamentos durante a última semana e o próprio Byun não conseguia dormir sem imaginar o quão gostoso era Park Chanyeol e em como queria tê-lo de novo, se não fosse para transar, estaria mais que satisfeito em apenas conversar consigo já que tinha gostado muito de sua companhia. Sentia que ele era diferente dos outros caras com que se relacionou.

Para a felicidade de ambos, o mais alto deixou de evitá-lo. Quando se esbarravam no corredor, sorriam e se cumprimentavam e nos intervalos acabavam sentando juntos na escada e vez ou outra, o baixinho escorava sua cabeça no ombro alheio e o platinado sentiu o cheirinho bom de seu shampoo enquanto ousava fazer um discreto carinho com seus dedos nos fios marrons. 

Alguns alunos começaram até mesmo a comentar sobre os dois e que talvez estivessem juntos. Falavam sobre como o estudante tímido e quase imperceptível de música teria fisgado o coração do estudante “despudorado” de fotografia. E eles não estavam nem aí para o que iriam dizer. 

Apreciavam a companhia alheia, tanto que naquela noite em plena quarta-feira, Baekhyun resolveu ligar para o grandão.

— E aí,  _ cariño?  _ — Falou sorrindo — Está ocupado? 

— Na verdade não. Por quê? 

— Pode vir aqui em casa? Me sinto tão sozinho. — seu tom de voz estava carregado de manha — Queria você cuidando de mim outra vez — suspirou.

O Park precisou respirar fundos por quase três vezes. Talvez estava começando a pensar demais no castanho e vice-versa, o menor nunca fez do tipo carinhoso e romantico, mas olhe só o que estava fazendo em plena metade da semana. 

— Chego em 15 minutos. — anunciou já desligando o telefone e indo se arrumar. 

Não sabia exatamente o que sentia por Baekhyun, mas sabia que era um sentimento luxurioso. O Byun o atraia por completo, sentia desejo por si, mas também uma certa necessidade de cuidar de si. Assim como o castanho também não sabia o motivo de seu coração sentir falta do outro, ou querer estar perto.

A única coisa que ambos tinham certeza era que estavam amando o que estava rolando entre eles. E que talvez, pudesse acabar evoluindo para uma espécie de relacionamento. No entanto, quando se beijavam? Era como se existisse apenas os dois no mundo, e Chanyeol e Baekhyun amavam demais estarem aos beijos e amassos no pequeno apartamento da primeira vez em que ficaram.


	3. Contraste

Chanyeol ficou paralisado ao ouvir a voz do castanho. Ele tinha o visto reparando em suas fotos? Sentiu-se uma espécie de invasor da privacidade alheia, queria sumir e esconder sua cabeça no buraco mais próximo e não sair pelos próximos 15 dias. Mesmo sem conseguir formular uma resposta, esperou que o castanho brigasse consigo, no entanto, ele continuou com as mãos em seus ombros, apertando esses bastante relaxantes. Seria ótimo se estivesse conseguindo se concentrar, mas estava muito nervoso. 

— O gato comeu a sua língua? 

— É-é q-que eu acabei vendo as suas fotos sem querer. Perdão. — levantou do colchão totalmente alarmado — Não quis de maneira nenhuma invadir a sua intimidade, Baekhyun. 

O castanho achou fofo, se fosse qualquer outro cara não iria se explicar, apenas o cantaria revelando todas as intenções maldosas. 

— Tudo bem,  _ cariño _ . — sorriu de canto e se aproximou de si — Eu às vezes sou provocador mesmo. — piscou — Queria te agradecer por ter vindo cuidar de mim. 

O que estava prestes a acontecer seria o que chamavam de proposta indecente?

— Não precisa. Não quis estar aqui com você já visando algo em troca. — balançou a cabeça negativamente — Se sente melhor? — Sem aviso prévio voltou a tacar as costas da mão na testa alheia. E para sua surpresa o menor não teve nenhuma reação irritada.

Ficou olhando para Chanyeol durante um tempo piscando seus olhinhos graciosamente, como sempre fazia quando pensava demais na pessoa a sua frente. Agora foi a vez do castanho balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Não queria pensar muito naquele cara como alguém fofo que foi muito legal consigo, se continuasse com tal pensamento sabia que não iria dar certo e no final acabaria gostando dele mais do que devia.

— Eu insisto. — colocou uma das mãos no peitoral a sua frente. Preferia se atirar para ele do que ficar pensando muito em sua fofura — Que tal um ensaio? Faço um ensaio totalmente de graça ‘pra você e vai ter fotos para postar até o final do ano. — sorriu animado.

— Não precisa se preocup…

— Eu insisto. — a última palavra foi dita carregada de sotaque e então o Park respirou fundo e assentiu aceitando — Ótimo! Que dia marcamos? 

— Que tal no domingo? 

— Perfeito. Aos domingos o Jongin passa o dia fora, então podemos ficar sozinhos. — Chanyeol sentiu o coração acelerar e o menor sorriu maliciosamente — E eu vou estar melhor. Hm, obrigado por cuidar de mim hoje. Posso te abraçar? — abriu os braços na direção do platinado que o olhou desconfiado e em resposta um biquinho manhoso. 

— Está bem. — Abriu os braços e o correspondeu. 

Seria mentira falar que não tinha se afetado por Baekhyun, principalmente ao descobrir esse lado mais amável e menos na defensiva de sua personalidade. Essa parte sua manhosa que era aparentemente carente. Vez ou outra acabava levando uns bons foras do castanho, no entanto após as patadas ele sorria, mostrando que não estava sendo sério.

Para sua própria surpresa, Chanyeol não precisou de muito para se aproximar e cativar Baekhyun. Foi necessário uma conversa no jardim, o fazer tomar o maldito chá de limão e mel, ver suas fotografias e tirar todas as dúvidas sobre a profissão e um abraço. Depois dessa sequência de coisas para o baixinho, a presença alheia seria mais que agradável.

_ [...] _

O Park estava ansioso, Sehun o ajudou a escolher uma roupa bonita para o ensaio que teria naquele dia com Baekhyun. E para sua alegria o melhor amigo já havia se desculpado com o castanho. Estava pensando se deveria ou não refazer seu undercut, porém estava morrendo de preguiça. Apenas molhou o cabelo e esperou-o secar. 

Vestiu uma blusa branca e um casaco de crochê preto por cima, estava fazendo frio, porém, Yeol não sentia-o tanto. Porém, quis se vestir adequadamente já pensando que talvez fizessem um ensaio mais sensual. Sem segunda intenção alguma, bom, Chanyeol o evitou no dia anterior já temendo acabar caindo no joguinho de tentação que era Byun Baekhyun, então, agora sentia-se mais “forte”.

Mandou apenas uma mensagem durante a noite para checar se ainda estava de pé o ensaio, e como sempre o menor era bastante direto por mensagens, respondendo apenas o que se foi perguntado. Acreditava que isso era coisa do próprio jeito do Byun então não se importava tanto com isso, até por que não era a melhor pessoa do mundo para puxar assunto então preferia ficar quieto. 

Chegou no residencial em que ele morava com Jongin e bateu na porta apenas uma vez já ouvindo uma resposta que a porta estava aberta e que poderia entrar. Assim que girou a maçaneta encontrou Baekhyun com um sorriso deslumbrante no rosto, não parecia que há dois dias estava doente. Na verdade, ele todo estava deslumbrante.

— E aí? — o saudou sorrindo de canto — Estava tentando achar a roupa certa. Odeio o frio. 

— Sério? Jurei que preferia ele.

— Sou naturalmente quente. — piscou para o platinado — E então? Como vai ser? E por que você veio todo arrumado?

— Na verdade, foi somente pelo percurso da minha casa até aqui. Até por que para as fotos não vamos precisar de roupa, certo?

A sobrancelha esquerda de Baekhyun arqueou-se totalmente com aquele comentário. E um sorriso nasceu no canto de seus lábios. Colocou uma das mãos na cintura ainda surpreso pelo o que foi dito. 

— Tem certeza disso? 

— Tenho. Quero me sentir melhor, desde o término com o Kyungsoo me sinto meio ‘pra baixo, então, acho que tirar umas fotos assim vai ajudar a levantar minha autoestima. — sorriu mostrando sua covinha.

— Eu promovo o bem-estar, então, se por você está bem. — abriu seu sorriso — Por mim está ótimo. Vou arrumar tudo no quarto e quando estiver quase pronto, chamo você, ok?

— Ok. — assentiu e ficou esperando o castanho voltar do cômodo. 

Ficou um pouco nervoso pois iria conhecer o quarto de Baekhyun. Bom, talvez não tivesse nada demais nisso, porém, ainda sim. O problema não era nem o lugar em si, mas sim quem estaria consigo.

— Pode vir. — o menor falou do quarto.

O platinado se dirigiu até o cômodo devagar e quando chegou lá foi que reparou na roupa que o castanho estava usando. Maldita hora que reparou.

Baekhyun estava de costas para si mexendo em sua câmera que estava sobre uma prateleira. Ele usava um suéter preto gola alta, _ justíssimo _ , a calça jeans era azul claro tão justa quanto a roupa inferior, Chanyeol teve que respirar fundo para poder encará-lo. Ele estava lindo, como todas as outras vezes. Quando ele virou em sua direção com a  _ Canon T7i  _ pendurada no pescoço e olhou por detrás dela, o Park sentiu-se melhor, seria perfeito se ele continuasse atrás das lentes fotográficas.

— Já pode começar tirando a roupa, Yeol.

Ouvir aquela frase saindo daquele homem foi como um tiro no peito. Sentiu as mãos começarem a tremer.

— Se quiser que eu saia… 

O menor era extremamente profissional, então por mais que quisesse flertar, não o iria fazer agora. Cada pedido seu era sério, afinal era o seu trabalho. 

— Não precisa. — falou tentando controlar ao máximo a gagueira envergonhada que sempre tinha. Não queria demonstrar estar aparentemente vulnerável então faria de tudo para permanecer normal.

Primeiro tirou o casaco preto colocando-o sobre a cama e em seguida a blusa branca. Baekhyun continuou a olhá-lo por detrás das lentes, e estava amando. Quando o Park tirou a camisa se surpreendeu. Ele não era tão magro quanto imaginou e pelo visto, malhava frequentemente. Se não estivesse fazendo seu trabalho já estaria pensando em mil e um motivos para ficar consigo, não havia mentido quando disse no jardim que ele era lindo.

— Uau. Seu corpo é bem bonito. — elogiou simplista.

— Obrigad…

— _ Yeol, deita na cama. _ Por favor. — pediu educadamente e novamente o Park teve que segurar suas reações ao máximo e apenas obedeceu. — Não precisa tirar a calça  _ por enquanto. _ Veste o seu casaco e deixa os ombros a mostra. — Após ter feito o que foi pedido ficou um pouco envergonhado e sorriu de puro nervosismo.

— Espere um pouco. — Soltou a câmera deixando-a pendurada e se aproximou da cama em que o mais alto estava. Pegou um dos edredons que tinham ali e decidiu cobrí-lo até a cintura. — Deita de bruços.

Não digeriu aquilo. Parou um pouco para pensar e não se moveu no mesmo instante.

— Como? 

Sabia o que ele queria dizer, mas acabou travando.

— De bruços, Chanyeol. Ou então, com a bunda ‘pra cima, como você preferir. — Voltou para a câmera se aproximando mais da cama e se ajoelhando no chão — Sem tirar o lençol da cintura. 

Foi nesse momento que o grandão precisou concentrar-se em respirar. Pois parecia que a qualquer momento o ar faltaria.

— Assim está bom? — perguntou se acomodando com deveria e olhando seriamente para o lado.

— Perfeito. E pode fazer as poses que quiser, as fotos iram ficar ótimas, tenho certeza. — Assegurou e sorriu apontando a lente para si e começando a tirar várias fotos. 

A cada clique o mais alto olhava de um jeito diferente. Colocava uma das mãos no ombro, inclinava a cabeça para um lado e outro, sorria minimamente, fechava os olhos e tudo isso fez Baekhyun ter certeza de que além de bonito era uma pessoa fotogênica e isso o deixava totalmente animado. 

A próxima sequência de fotos seria em pé, perto da porta e com aquele mesmo casaco totalmente aberto. Enquanto tirava-as o castanho buscava ao máximo se concentrar, porém ainda sim se surpreendia. Jamais imaginou que por dentro daquelas roupas folgadas de Chanyeol haveria um corpo tão bonito e sensual. As últimas fotos seriam dele de joelhos contra todo o equipamento de luz que o menor havia montado para que desse um destaque para sua silhueta, um dos tipos de fotos preferidas do baixinho. 

Quando terminaram, Baekhyun estava exausto.

Demoraram duas horas ao todo e geralmente quando fazia um ensaio sempre ficava morto, pois dava todas as suas energias naquilo. Os calcanhares doíam um pouco, pois estava em pé no mesmo lugar por mais de uma hora. No entanto, estava satisfeito. Saiu do quarto para que o mais alto vestisse suas roupas, sentiu que o Park estava tímido novamente e foi para a cozinha. Sentou em um dos banquinhos na frente do balcão e começou a ver as fotos.

Uma mais linda que a outra, tinha acertado em cheio na iluminação, na distância, ângulos e o modelo ajudou e muito. Estava contente pelo trabalho concluído. Em meio a sensação de dever cumprido e admiração pela excelência com que terminou tudo, lembrou-se do quão bonito o platinado estava naquele dia. 

_ “Ele deve estar com fome”, _ o castanho pensou já pegando seu celular e discando para a melhor pizzaria que conhecia, mas que infelizmente era um tanto longe. Fez seu pedido e voltou a ver as fotos, quando Chanyeol veio do quarto olhou para ele com um sorriso enorme.

— Você é um modelo e tanto. Já pensou em procurar uma agência ou algo do tipo? 

— Não. Eu tenho vergonha e sou desengonçado, acredite. 

— Você só me pareceu envergonhado quando eu te pedi ‘pra tirar a roupa. 

Com o ensaio finalizado, agora sim, podia flertar o quanto quisesse, não que fosse de seu cacife flertar com seus modelos e clientes, na maioria das vezes odiava quando isso acontecia consigo e sempre evitava. Mas, com o platinado sentiu que se seguisse em frente ambos iriam se dar bem, porque modéstia a parte, Baekhyun também não era de se jogar fora.

E ainda mais com aquele suéter tão justo… 

— Não é todo dia que me pedem pra fazer isso, sabe? — Chanyeol brincou — É realmente difícil lidar com você. E Baekhyun, você é comprometido?

O castanho riu anasaladamente e desceu do banquinho ficando em pé, na frente do Park. Ele estava como antes, só não tinha o casaco abotoado, então, o menor decidiu colocar os botões em suas casinhas enquanto respondesse sua pergunta.

— Acha que se eu fosse comprometido estaria dando em cima de você como estou fazendo agora? — perguntou em um tom baixo e sorriso discreto. 

— Não. Mas só perguntei ‘pra saber mesmo. — respondeu desviando do olhar alheio.

— Hm? Quer saber se tem chance, Park? 

— N-n

— Tem sim. E muitas. — o interrompeu segurando na gola do casaco e mordendo seu lábio inferior. — Você é gato ‘pra caralho. 

— Para com isso, Baekhyun. 

— Parar com o quê? Vai dizer que não quer? Por favor, vamos continuar sendo amigos. Isso não vai influenciar em nada.

— Amigos que se pegam? — perguntou incrédulo.

— Sim. — afirmou naturalmente.

— E se eu acabar me apaixonando?

— Eu não sou tão maravilhoso assim. Não acredito que depois de somente uma transa, você já vai estar gostando de mim desse jeito. — soltou a roupa alheia — E caso isso aconteça, eu me responsabilizo pelos seus sentimentos. — sorriu.

— E pelos seus? Você não é obrigado a me corresponder. — argumentou sério e o castanho respirou fundo e segurou em sua mão.

Quando fez isso, Chanyeol sentiu o quão quente estava a palma alheia e como a sua estava gélida. Não era nervosismo, não sabia que se tornava tão sensível a temperatura se estivesse perto do Byun. Na verdade, talvez estivesse sensível a tudo com Baekhyun a menos de um metro de distância de si.

O guiou para perto do sofá e sorriu de um jeito fofo antes de empurrá-lo o fazendo cair sentado no estofado.

— Acredite em mim,  _ cariño _ . Você se encaixa perfeitamente no meu tipo ideal. — colocou as mãos em seus ombros e sem aviso prévio sentou em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado. Por puro instinto, Chanyeol ergueu as mãos com receio de o corresponder — Falando sério agora, se você não quiser isso, pode falar. Eu levanto e consigo te tratar da mesma maneira e até fingir que não aconteceu nada. 

O mais alto o olhou nos olhos sério, não parecia nervoso. Apenas estava surpreso com aquilo e com toda a atitude que o castanho tinha. Na verdade queria sim, desde que Baekhyun o deu a porcaria de um selinho que durou segundos demais, não o tirava da cabeça. Era um pouco emocionado? Sim, mas convenhamos, não era todo dia que um cara lindo e atraente beijava-o tão facilmente e ainda mantinha uma conversa legal consigo. 

Baekhyun também fazia o tipo ideal do platinado. Preferia garotos bem mais baixos que si, marrentinhos como ele e com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. Porém com o castanho também vinha uma pack extra de insinuações, arquear de sobrancelha, piscadinhas e um talento excepcional de tirar fotos. Com certeza Baekhyun era totalmente apaixonante.

Pensando em todas as possibilidades e na pior das hipóteses fez o que seu coração o mandou fazer. Ainda olhando-o nos olhos e sem responder nada colocou uma das mãos na nuca do menor e quando ele sentiu a ponta dos dedos frios naquele lugar que era tão sensível automaticamente encolheu o pescoço. 

— _¿Eso quiere decir algo?_ — Sua voz saiu quase como um ronronar e sorriu de um jeito presunçoso com a cabeça inclinada para a esquerda encostada ao pulso do mais alto. 

Baekhyun só falava em espanhol quando estava empolgado, nervoso, fazendo birra ou interessado demais em algo. E naquele momento o primeiro e último motivo eram os mais prováveis. Ele não sabia que falar em seu segundo idioma deixava o grandão tão afetado até que após terminar de falar a mão que estava na parte de trás de seu pescoço o puxou para frente de encontro os lábios levemente cheinhos do mais alto. 

Quando as bocas se tocaram, Chanyeol sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo e então teve certeza que não deveria se arrepender, os lábios se mexiam em uma sincronia sublime e o menor amou dar uma atenção maior ao lábio inferior alheio enquanto o Park mordiscava o seu superior. Estavam em um posição um tanto comprometedora, porém, que dava àquele beijo todo um clima mais sexual, que era o que ambos queriam e precisavam. Nada que significasse romance seria bem-vindo.

— Realmente não quero me apaixonar outra vez. Estou com um pouco de medo. — confessou separando-os lábios do menor.

— Entendo você. — suspirou — Então, vamos ser rápidos? Assim não damos tempo da paixão chegar.

— S-só uma rapidinha então? — indagou de uma forma pedinte.

— Perfeito. — respondeu afobado segurando na gola do casaco alheio — Tanto trabalho para colocar os botões e agora ter que tirar tudo… 

— Eu estou com outra camisa por debaixo, esse casaco é o que menos importa. — Com as suas próprias mãos saiu desabotoando os primeiros de cima e quando chegou no penúltimo os estourou puxando a roupa em direções contrárias. Baekhyun segurou na barra de sua camisa e a tirou jogando-a no sofá ao lado do platinado.

— Porra. — xingou passando as mãos pelo peitoral alheio e raspando as curtas unhas no abdômen definido. — Você é um gato mesmo. — mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo-se mais animado. 

Saiu de seu colo se ajoelhando no chão e erguendo um pouco o tronco para beijar toda sua barriga e deixar algumas pequenas marcas avermelhadas de mordidas. Com uma trilha de beijos até seu peito e enquanto recebia um carinho nos fios cacheados sentiu que deveria fazer o que sua mente e seu pau diziam, levou as mãos para os botões da calça alheia e desceu dois dedos até o zíper o abaixando completamente enquanto Chanyeol o olhava com os olhos levemente arregalados e ainda surpreso.

Nunca teve uma foda casual, mas para tudo tinha uma primeira vez então a sua havia chegado com um cara incrivelmente irresistível. E que já estava prestes a fazer um boquete em si. 

— O quão rápido precisamos ser? — Baekhyun disse erguendo sua cabeça para o olhar. — Rápido o suficiente para que eu deixe de te chupar? 

— Você não pergunta algo desse jeito. 

— Sei, aquele ditado que dizem aqui, ‘né? Água e um oral, não se nega a ninguém. — Riu pela reação abismada do mais alto — Vem cá, me dá outro beijo. — O Park teve que curvar-se para frente para os lábios entrarem em contato com os do castanho, estava com a mão no queixo dele segurando de um jeito delicado e cuidadoso. 

Em meio ao beijo o menor sorriu e se afastou. Puxou a calça de Chanyeol para baixo e o platinado a tirou completamente. E com um sorriso luxurioso olhando para o volume na cueca boxer azul escura, tocou, lambeu-por cima do tecido antes de colocar a mão lá e tirá-lo para fora. 

— Não olha tanto. 

— Faz um tempinho que eu transei, então, estou um pouco sedento e ansioso, sabe?

— Hm. — arqueou as sobrancelhas juntas. 

Iria falar mais alguma coisa, porém, esqueceu completamente quando já sentiu a língua quente de Baekhyun circundar sua glande rosada seu cérebro entrou em curto e fechou os olhos para poder apreciar o quão dedicado ele estava chupando seu membro. A boca subia e descia conseguindo colocar tudo. Depois de deixá-lo completamente lambuzado e que começou a ouvir os gemidos roucos e baixos o tirou dos lábios começando a masturbá-lo e ainda sorrindo de um jeito satisfeito. 

— Levanta, Baekhyun. — o platinado pediu e foi prontamente obedecido, desceu a calça do castanho e sem aviso algum também começou a chupá-lo, o pau de Baekhyun era maior que o seu, e o que não conseguia chupar estimulava com uma das mãos enquanto a outra estava em uma das coxas. O castanho colocou uma de suas mãos nos fios platinados fazendo um carinho.

— Hm, você também está bem apressadinho, não é?  _ Vamos ter outras vezes, cariño.  _ Porra…. — falou em um suspiro — ‘Tá bom, agora encosta. Que eu estou morto. — levantou colocando as mãos no peitoral alheio e empurrando para trás.

— Hm? — Perguntou sem entender.

— Isso significa que eu quero sentar. Em você. — colocou um joelho ao lado de cada coxa do Park que automaticamente segurou na cintura alheia. 

— Tem certeza?

— Sério? — perguntou retoricamente e o grandão assentiu — Bom, a gente chupou o pau um do outro, eu ACHO que já estava claro o que eu queria com isso. — sorriu achando fofa a preocupação alheia.

— Perdão, é q-que…

— Tudo bem, Yeol. — Apertou uma das bochechas do mais alto e lhe deu um selinho que diferente dos outros beijos, esse era mais carinhoso. — Mas, vamos deixar essa fofura para outro momento, hm? Digamos que eu esteja louco ‘pra sentir você em mim. — o olhou nos olhos tentando demonstrar todo o seu tesão por suas orbes castanhas escuras.

— Está bem. — sorriu e esperou Baekhyun erguer o quadril para posicionar seu membro na entrada alheia.

— Oh, eu ainda estou vestido. — falou desmemoriado — Desculpe. — Segurou na barra de seu suéter pronto para levantá-lo, porém foi impedido.

— Você fica extremamente gato com essa roupa. Não tire ela, por favor. 

— Fico é? — perguntou em um tom de voz provocante — Deve ser porque marca o meu corpinho lindo. — sorriu convencido — Se prefere assim, está bem. Vou buscar uma coisa. — saiu de cima de si, o deixando confuso e com as maiores expectativas. O castanho voltou com uma embalagem vermelha de camisinha rasgando-a cuidadosamente e ele mesmo a colocou no membro alheio — Fui buscar no quarto do Jongin.

— Você rouba as camisinhas do seu melhor amigo? 

— É porque ele é o transudo, eu não. — Riu e o mais alto também. 

Voltando onde estavam, assim que sentiu Chanyeol entrando em si fechou os olhos com força, estava sendo um pouco doloroso, como tinha dito, fazia tempo que tinha transado com alguém. Estavam devagar e o platinado o olhava cuidadosamente, preocupação de acabar causando mais dor do que devia. 

— Vou rebolar em você, hm?

— Porra, eu me sinto um virgem com você falando assim.

— Olha só, ele fala palavrão. — Brincou — Você tem cara de virgem,  _ cariño. _ Tão-hm… Fofo. — Gemeu baixinho mordendo seus próprios lábios e mexendo o quadril para frente e ‘pra trás devagar.

Só de observá-lo Chanyeol poderia gozar, mas a sensação de ter o pau apertado pelas paredes internas era muito excitante também. Com as mãos na cintura de Baekhyun começou a seguir os movimentos do castanho, e quando ele juntou mais os joelhos as suas pernas para quicar em seu colo foi o fim. Sentiu que chegaria em seu ápice mais rápido do que esperava, o castanho era muito, muito gostoso. E fazendo aquela expressão de puro prazer enquanto estava sentando em si, era demais para o pobre coração do Park.

— Vai, mete em mim. — Pediu erguendo a bunda, mas sem tirar o pênis de dentro de si. O mais alto obedeceu sem pensar duas vezes. Começou a impulsionar o quadril para cima, mais rápido e apertando a cintura alheia, gemia baixinho enquanto isso. Sempre foi do tipo discreto durante o sexo, e Baekhyun respirava ofegantemente enquanto a testa já tinha alguns fios grudados pelo calor que sentia. Escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço alheio — _ Joder.  _ — disse rente ao ouvido alheio.

Com o tesão nas alturas, intensificou mais seus movimentos e o Byun gemia mais audivelmente, e tão perto de sua orelha, aquela seria com certeza uma das maiores tentações da vida do estudante de música. Baekhyun o deixava com vontade de transar consigo em todas as posições possíveis com aquele gemidinho manhoso e arrastado.

— Puta merda, Baekhyun. — xingou já sentindo que estava perto do orgasmo.

—  _ Mierda digo yo.  _

O que faltava para chegar em seu estopim era justamente isso. Mais um único gemido em espanhol e umas quicadas com certa força, segurou as almofadas no sofá com afinco, notando isso, Baekhyun continuou e agora, olhava os olhos do Park, que se derramou em seu interior. Sua respiração estava ofegante e o coração mais acelerado do que tudo. O castanho continuou a cavalgar em seu colo e o mais alto deixou obviamente, já que ele ainda não tinha gozado.

Depois de mais alguns segundos chegou em seu ápice e olhou para Chanyeol de um jeito cansado e luxurioso, com os olhos meio mortos e a boca entreaberta. 

— Puta gostoso mesmo, ein Park? — Elogiou sorrindo, saindo de cima de si. 

— E você é incrível mesmo. — também elogiou — Uau… — falou olhando para o teto ainda tentando controlar sua respiração.

Iria falar mais alguma coisa quando ouviram a campainha tocar várias e várias vezes sem parar. Baekhyun levantou em um pulo do sofá e correu até a mesa pegando dinheiro e completamente sem roupa na parte debaixo de seu corpo foi até a porta, abrindo-a escondendo-se atrás dela deixando apenas seu tronco a mostra. O ouviu falar algumas palavras e estranhou quando o viu com uma pizza em mãos.

— Está com fome,  _ cariño? _ Não sei você, mas depois do sexo, eu fico morto de fome. — secretou colocando a embalagem de papelão em cima da mesa. Voltou a se aproximar de Chanyeol o dando outro selinho — O cara provavelmente nos ouviu. — comentou rindo. 

— Coitado. — riu também — E eu também estou com fome. — Levantou do sofá vestindo sua cueca e calça e se aproximando dele.

— Hm, ver você assim sem camisa tão pertinho dá até vontade de te namorar ‘pra ter essa visão sempre. — falou com um sorriso de canto enquanto colocava suas mãos outra vez no peitoral alheio — Pode ir comendo, eu vou colocar tomar um banho rapidinho. Ter me fodido com a blusa deve ter sido ótimo, mas estou morrendo de calor agora. — brincou já se dirigindo ao banheiro.

Parou para pensar e caralho, desde quando ele transava fácil assim? Não fazia nem uma semana que tinha conhecido Baekhyun. Era mais do tipo romântico que só fazia isso depois de no mínimo um mês de namoro oficial, e agora tinha tido uma rapidinha no sofá de um colega de faculdade. E o pior de tudo foi que não estava nem um pouco arrependido.

O Byun era exageradamente atraente e ouví-lo falar aquelas frases enquanto o fotografava deixou-o excitado e com vontade de pelo menos dar-lhe um beijo. Tinha medo de acabar gostando dele mais do que devia, principalmente agora, mas estava tranquilo também, acreditava que o castanho não iria deixar isso acontecer. 

Mas com certeza sonharia com ele naquele lindo suéter de crochê apertado. Por no mínimo umas três noite. 

— Que fofo, decidiu me esperar? — O viu voltar do banheiro, com o cabelo molhado e uma expressão animada. 

E o achou tremendamente fofo. Droga! Nem parecia que o instigou tanto que foderam no sofá da sala. Comeram juntos e depois de uma conversa e que o Byun editou as fotos se despediram, Chanyeol parecia tímido e o castanho o abraçou e assegurou que por sua parte as coisas entre eles seriam iguais, continuariam como bons amigos.

— Só que você precisa parar de me evitar. — O castanho disse descobrindo o que o grandão havia feito nos últimos dias — Eu já falei, não mordo.

— Perdão, mas, eu realmente não sei lidar com você. — Sorriu.

— Espero que depois de hoje, tenha aprendido mais um pouco. 

Os dois estavam na frente do quarto de Baekhyun, já que o castanho estava editando suas fotos no cômodo. Perto demais um do outro e enquanto o Park falava, notava o baixinho focado em seus lábios. 

— Hoje foi um ótimo dia. — Chanyeol disse.

— Sim… — concordou sorrindo e se esticando um pouco para beijá-lo — Até amanhã, Yeol.

— Até amanhã, Baekhyun. — também sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo.

Seus lábios eram muito bons de beijar, fora as mãoszinhas ao redor de seu tronco o abraçando. Se pudesse o beijaria por mais tempo, mas não daria esse gostinho ao seu coração. E nem Jongin deixaria.

— PUTA QUE PARIU, PORQUE TEM UMA CAMISINHA EM CIMA DO MEU CAIXA DE SOM, BAEKHYUN? 

— Ops. — o castanho sorriu travesso mordendo o dedo indicador e fazendo Chanyeol ter vontade de apertar suas bochechas.

Baekhyun era o equilíbrio perfeito. Uma hora era atraente de uma forma mortal e luxuriosa, em outra era tão fofo que o platinado tinha vontade de colocá-lo em um potinho, e talvez seja por isso que ele tenha sido o dono dos pensamentos do Park durante os dias que iriam se suceder.

**[...]**

Como imaginou o castanho foi o dono de seus pensamentos durante a última semana e o próprio Byun não conseguia dormir sem imaginar o quão gostoso era Park Chanyeol e em como queria tê-lo de novo, se não fosse para transar, estaria mais que satisfeito em apenas conversar consigo já que tinha gostado muito de sua companhia. Sentia que ele era diferente dos outros caras com que se relacionou.

Para a felicidade de ambos, o mais alto deixou de evitá-lo. Quando se esbarravam no corredor, sorriam e se cumprimentavam e nos intervalos acabavam sentando juntos na escada e vez ou outra, o baixinho escorava sua cabeça no ombro alheio e o platinado sentiu o cheirinho bom de seu shampoo enquanto ousava fazer um discreto carinho com seus dedos nos fios marrons. 

Alguns alunos começaram até mesmo a comentar sobre os dois e que talvez estivessem juntos. Falavam sobre como o estudante tímido e quase imperceptível de música teria fisgado o coração do estudante “despudorado” de fotografia. E eles não estavam nem aí para o que iriam dizer. 

Apreciavam a companhia alheia, tanto que naquela noite em plena quarta-feira, Baekhyun resolveu ligar para o grandão.

— E aí,  _ cariño?  _ — Falou sorrindo — Está ocupado? 

— Na verdade não. Por quê? 

— Pode vir aqui em casa? Me sinto tão sozinho. — seu tom de voz estava carregado de manha — Queria você cuidando de mim outra vez — suspirou.

O Park precisou respirar fundos por quase três vezes. Talvez estava começando a pensar demais no castanho e vice-versa, o menor nunca fez do tipo carinhoso e romantico, mas olhe só o que estava fazendo em plena metade da semana. 

— Chego em 15 minutos. — anunciou já desligando o telefone e indo se arrumar. 

Não sabia exatamente o que sentia por Baekhyun, mas sabia que era um sentimento luxurioso. O Byun o atraia por completo, sentia desejo por si, mas também uma certa necessidade de cuidar de si. Assim como o castanho também não sabia o motivo de seu coração sentir falta do outro, ou querer estar perto.

A única coisa que ambos tinham certeza era que estavam amando o que estava rolando entre eles. E que talvez, pudesse acabar evoluindo para uma espécie de relacionamento. No entanto, quando se beijavam? Era como se existisse apenas os dois no mundo, e Chanyeol e Baekhyun amavam demais estarem aos beijos e amassos no pequeno apartamento da primeira vez em que ficaram.


End file.
